


100 Feet Above the Sky

by KimSlimDo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Jongin, Bottom Kyungsoo, EXO - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Top Jongin, kadi - Freeform, rich kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimSlimDo/pseuds/KimSlimDo
Summary: Jongin is a young biker with a rebellious attitude: undisciplined, temperamental, competitive, provocative and with a stormy past. On the other hand, Kyungsoo is the definition of a "good boy"; a wealthy, innocent, and capricious but determined teenager with overprotective parents.Based on the Novel 3 Metros Sobre el Cielo by Federico Moccia.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview:
> 
> "I love you." Kyungsoo whispers, his heart bursting with love as Jongin stares down at him, looking as love struck as him.
> 
> Jongin presses a light kiss on Kyungsoo's forehead, then his cheek and then his ear before whispering. "I love you more." 
> 
> "How much more?" Kyungsoo asks, raking his hands though Jongin's unruly hair. 
> 
> "If my love were to be measured by distance then I love you 100 feet above the sky more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Curse words, drug use underage drinking. Might have grammar errors, sorry.

Jongin tries to concentrate on the noise of the car honks and busy bodies from outside as he waits impatiently for things to proceed.

"Your honor, I have 15 stitches on my head and 20 on my face." The accuser states.

Just now the same car has honked three times and the driver has yelled out a curse word.

"Accused stand up." The judge commands. "This court convicts Kim Jongin of a crime of aggression and violence."

Now a street seller yells, and the same driver asks to buy whatever he's selling. Jongin chuckles.

"Due that this is his first offense he will be let go with a warning, but will have to pay the victim's hospital bills and do 90 hours of community service. If the accused does not complete this sentence or another accusation is made against him, he will serve 2 years in prison. Case closed."

Hearing the echoing banging through the court room, Jongin quickly exits, his brother and father trail behind him, trying to keep up.

"Starting now you have to be careful, one more fuck up and you're going to be sent to jail!" His brother yells from one side. "And don't think for a second that father and I are going to get you out."

"Jongin are you listening?" His father asks from the other side. He doesn't answer, instead he stops in his tracks and turns around. "Jongin why did you attack that man?"

"Why didn't Mom come?" Jongin asks, eyes cold and unreadable. 

"She's on a trip with her friends." His father answers brushing his hair back. "That's besides the point Jongin, you have done enough harm to this family, I will not have you blaming your mother too."

"Right." Jongin pulls off his suit jacket and throws it at his brother. "Don't call me Jongin. My name is Kai!" He yells pushing past them towards his motorcycle.

Jongin turns it on, enjoying the loud roar it emits. He then honks, adding to the noise outside before racing off.

🔅🔅🔅

"Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo hurry sweetie!"

"Kyungsoo darling hurry down or you'll be late!"

"I'm coming!" Kyungsoo huffs, no where near ready to leave. He uses a soft towel to dry his hair before lightly rubbing some tinted lip balm on his lips. He looks at his appearance in his large mirror, his designer pants and school uniform fitting perfectly, tailored just for him.

"Kyungsoo!"

"I know mother!" Putting on his shoes and grabbing his bag, he runs downstairs to the car.

"Bye mother." He kisses her quickly, snatching the peeled tangerine from her hand.

"Kyungsoo that was mine!" She huffs turning to sigh at her husband.

"Bye Father, Love you!" Mr.Do yells an I love you back, chuckling as his wife peels another tangerine.

"What took you so long?!" His younger brother, Seungsoo, hisses waiting for their driver, Mr. Sun to open the door to the car.

"You can't rush perfection Seungsoo, it takes time to look like me don't you know." Kyungsoo sticks out his tongue when Suengsoo rolls his eyes.

"Thanks to you we're stuck in traffic!" The younger whines, looking down at his phone. "Anyways did you hear that...... "

Kyungsoo rolls down his window blocking out his annoying little brother. He feels the cool chilly breeze hit his heated cheeks and he smiles, finally his favorite season, fall, is approaching. 

🔅🔅🔅

Jongin grips tightly the handle bars of his bike, feeling that uncontrollable rage growing in his chest. He speeds in between the cars in traffic, the cool air soothing his heated head. The light ahead turns yellow and Jongin speeds up to pass but a large bus moves into his lane and he stops abruptly, almost knocking him off his bike.  
He curses his bad luck and impatiently waits for the cars to start moving. When he sees no progress he takes out his phone and quickly texts his friend saying he's going to be late. Jongin looks up from his phone, putting it back in his pocket, when something..no..more like someone catches his eyes.

The boy has pale skin, almost translucent but mesmerizing all at the same time. His lips are plump and pink, perfectly heart shaped. Full dark eyebrows and soft looking locks, but what takes Jongin's breath away are his dark doe eyes. 

Jongin doesn't know how long he's been staring but the car behind him beeps loudly and he looks up. The light is green but the boy's car is turning left. He just wants to take a closer look. So he races after it, getting honked and yelled at in the process by oncoming traffic. 

"Fuck." Jongin exhales, wiping some sweat from his temple. That was close. He follows the car until another red light and before driving closer he checks his appearance on his phone and smirks. But despite his killer looks, no one said Jongin was a perfect casanova.

"Hey bug eyes!" Jongin yells loudly, catching the boys attention. And when the boy turns to look at him Jongin scoffs as he feels his heart pound in his chest. Somethings changed in him and he doesn't know why it scares him.

Kyungsoo, who has his whole face out his window, hears yelling and looks back and spots a guy with silver hair on a motorcycle looking right at him.

"Bug eyes!" The man yells. Bug eyes? Him?!

"Yeah you!" The strange man smiles and Kyungsoo quickly moves back and hides. Using his compact mirror, he sees as the biker man drives towards him, and stops next to his car. 

"Bug eyes." He whispers this time. Kyungsoo doesn't have time to say anything back when his car drives away. All he does is flick him off from his window.

Jongin laughs and drives in the other direction wondering why that beautiful stranger made him feel something other than anger for the first time in weeks.

🔅🔅🔅

Kyungsoo's car stops at the front gate of their private school, a few minutes late.

"Bye Mr.Sun." They both say goodbye to their driver.

"Have a nice day young masters, I'll be here around 2:00." He says before he drives away.

Seungsoo runs off in a hurry cursing Kyungsoo but the older, despite being late as well, walks calmly up the stairs to his school and makes it to his locker, smiling when he sees two idiots already standing there.

"Fucking finally, Soo you're lucky our homeroom teacher is out today, first period is independent study." Baekhyun, his oldest childhood best friend, lets him know, hugging him tight. 

"Yes lucky me." Kyungsoo laughs and presses a kiss on Baekhyun's cheek. 

"Anyways, next class is English so quick let me see your notes we have a pop quiz and I didn't study!" Baekhyun begs, pouting his lips to seem more cute.

"Byun Baekhyun heir to his Daddy's multi-million dollar international race car business is failing english, what a scandal." Kyungsoo chuckles as Junmyeon, his other best friend teases Baek.

"Fuck me but I don't remember asking the pusher for his opinion." Baekhyun barks back and Kyungsoo laughs some more at Junmyeon's flushed expression. 

"I am NOT a drug dealer Baekhyun, my family is in the pharmaceutical industry you dick!" Junmyeon whisper yells and Baekhyun shrugs. "Same thing."

"Here, here stop fighting." Kyungsoo hands Baekhyun his neat, color coded notes. "Don't loose them."

"Of course as expected by the decedent of scholars and over achievers. Is the city going to open yet another museum to celebrate your family's brains?" Baekhyun jokes and Junmyeon giggles with him. "Or perhaps your father has bought up all the available space in the city for his luxury condos?"

"I'll have you know that my lineage has nothing to do with my intelligence, in that case then my mother should have been a genius but all she did in school was play queen b." Kyungsoo explains with a smile.

"Kyungsoo your mother is the smartest women in the country. She bagged your father and now she lives better than the real Queen." Baekhyun turns to Junmyeon for support and the older nods his head.

"You guys are unbelievable." Kyungsoo laughs, "But I love you, sadly."

"Sadly us too." Junmyeon and Baekhyun hug him before the three of them walk towards the lounge area to study.

🔅🔅🔅

Jongin can hear the bursting noise of drifting tires and music as he drives down an abandoned road leading to an empty parking lot six stories high. Jongin roars the engine and makes his entrance, his two friends running towards him.

"Hey man where the fuck have you been!" Jongin turns off his bike and rests it before accepting the beer and blunt his friend is offering. ''Sorry Yixing, got caught up in traffic."

"How did your court go? We were worried." Jongin opens the beer bottle and chugs it down before answering. "I'm fine Sehunnie, thank you for worrying though."

"Don't call me that." Sehun smiles, patting Jongin on the back when said male coughs after taking a hit.

"Hey Kai." Jongin feels two arms hug his waist from behind. Jongin rolls his eyes without the other noticing. "Taemin." 

"Why haven't you called me?" Taemin whines and Jongin really hopes the male doesn't think it makes him look cute because it doesn't. It was a one night stand Jongin had and now he can't get this guy off his dick.

"Sorry been busy." Jongin pulls away and resumes talking to his friends.

"Hey guess who's here." Sehun points towards the other side of the lot and Jongin tenses up.

Yi Fan and Tao. 

Yi Fan has hated Jongin ever since the younger beat him in a race. Now Yi Fan uses every chance he can to race him. He always looses.

"The fuck is he doing here?" Jongin asks loudly enough for Yi Fan to hear.

"He wants to race, isn't it obvious!" Yixing chuckles, raising his beer to the scowling men across the lot.

"You mean lose again!" Jongin smirks when Yi Fan fists his hands.

"Alright alright alright people it looks like we're going to have some action tonight!" Yixing hypes the crowd, quickly a circle surrounding the racers. 

"Yi Fan once again wants to challenge our undefeated racer Kai." Yixing's voice booms through the air, and the crowd yells out cheers, placing bets on their favorite racers.

Both of them hop onto their bikes and drive up to the starting line.

"Get ready to lose!" Yi Fan yells and Jongin laughs.

"I don't think so."

"3...  
"2....  
"1....

"Go!"

🔅🔅🔅

"Hey are you done using the mirror!" Junmyeon whines at Baekhyun, who's too busy perfecting his eyeliner to care that he's hogging Kyungsoo's mirror. Whoever thought the three of them could get ready at Kyungsoo's for a birthday party was going to work clearly wasn't thinking straight. 

"Kyungsoo has a mirror in his bathroom!" Baekhyun grunts, turning around.

"But I want to take a body picture!" Junmyeon explains and Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Besides Kyungsoo is using it."

"Guys!" Kyungsoo yells from his bathroom. "Please be honest, do I look good?"

Kyungsoo steps out, wearing an oversize button down that he opened up so his neck and right shoulder are exposed. Paired with black skinnies.

"If I didn't see you as my little brother I would top you!" Junmyeon teases and Kyungsoo flicks him off but grins.

"Really?" Kyungsoo looks at himself in the mirror once more.

"Those jeans shape your ass so well." Baekhyun makes grabby hands at Kyungsoo's ass and Kyungsoo steps away.

"Trying to impress In Sung?" Junmyeon asks, a telling tone in his voice.

"Hell no, I dumped him remember!" Kyungsoo pouts, denying it.

"You could do so much better anyways." Baekhyun waves his hand, finally putting down the eyeliner. "Heard he has a small dick."

The three of them laugh at this. After taking an unnecessary amount of selfies, the trio walk down to the door, not before saying hello and goodbye to Kyungsoo's parents.

"Be safe. Do not drink alcohol and be back home by midnight!"

"Yes fairy god mother!" Kyungsoo chuckles and they run to the car, his mother's scolds diminishing.

🔅🔅🔅

"As expected our King Kai remains undefeated. What 9 to 0, is it?" Yixing jokes, making Yi Fan ever more angry. Jongin takes out a blunt and lights it, wanting to keep the rush and adrenaline he gets from racing.

"Next time Kim mark my words!" Yi Fan frowns pulling Tao with him.

"Mark my words..." Sehun mocks him looking like a complete idiot.

"Hey some rich kids are having a party up the bay, wanna crash it?" Yixing asks Jongin, throwing him his leather jacket.

"Fuck it!" Winning a race always put him in a good mood, he turns to Taemin and asks. "You coming?"

"No thanks I don't do preppy parties!" Taemin sighs, rolling his eyes.

"Fine." Jongin turns to his friends and smiles. "Lets crash it."

🔅🔅🔅

Kyungsoo and his friends hand over their coats and wallets to the door bell boy before taking some champagne a waiter is carrying around. They walk some more until they bump into the birthday boy, named Minseok.

"Hey guys thanks for coming!" Minseok hugs them all together, extremely glad to see them."I didn't think you guys would come!"

"Of course we were." Baekhyun giggles. "Happy birthday!" They sing playfully.

"Please have fun there's food, music and some alcohol." Minseok winks before going to greet his other guests.

"Okay let's go dance!" Junmyeon pulls both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun to the dance floor. Which leads to other guys squeezing in between them. Kyungsoo feels uncomfortable as soon as someone pulls him against their chest and crotch.

"Guys I'm going to get some fresh air, okay." He points at the large balcony and his friends nod, continuing to dance.

Kyungsoo walks out to the balcony and rests against the cold white marbel. He stares at the beautiful view of the city and sighs.

"What am I supposed to do to make you forgive me?" A low voice asks, Kyngsoo immediately recognizing it as In Sung's. 

"See you asking me really isn't going to help." Kyungsoo responds turning around to face the tall boy.

"You look so fucking good tonight." In Sung whispers, eyeing Kyungsoo up and down.

"Thanks." Kyungsoo smirks, "But don't get it wrong. I look fucking good all the time."

"My apologies." In Sung slowly walks closer, trapping Kyungsoo against the stone railing. He leans down and presses his lips to Kyungsoo's, inciting a heated make out session.

🔅🔅🔅

"Hey Junmyeon." Minseok calls over, a worried look on his face. "Your brother just called and said he's bringing some of his friends over."

"Brother?" Baekhyun frowns, turning to look at his friend. "I didn't know you had a brother?"

"I don't, I'm an only child." Junmyeon scratches his head, confused. 

The front door bell rings, and Minseok's rushes to the door. Junmyeon follows, what they don't expect to see is a dozen or so attractive bikers waiting to be let in.

"Um hey." Minseok greets, shocked.

"So who exactly is my brother?" Junmyeon asks eyebrow raised.

They all smirk and yell together "Brother!" before entering the house like mad people. Some of them head to the kitchen. Others go push the poor DJ out of his spot blasting their own music.

Sehun runs to the backyard pool and pours a whole bottle of soap in it, making it bubbly.

"Hey you idiot stop that!" Junmyeon scolds, taking the bottle of soap from his hands.

Sehun looks at him and winks. "Hey there handsome, wanna help me?" 

Junmyeon sputters out nonsense at the compliment. "D-don't use informal speech with me, I know I'm older than you, kid!" "

"I'm Sehun, Oh Sehun." Sehun walks towards Junmyeon and leans down so he's face to face with the older. "And you hyung?"

"uh..Junmyeon."

🔅🔅🔅

Yixing runs to a room, closes the door and looks around for anything valuable.

"Jackpot!" He smiles at all of the bags and jackets tucked neatly in the large closet. He begins to search through them. Keeping all the money and jewelry he finds.

He's going through a bag when the door opens.

"Hurry close the door." Yixing whispers at the very cute guy that just walked in. "Looking for something?"

"Yeah my bag but looks like a loser beat me to it." Baekhyun smirks finding this thief too attractive to get mad..

"Oh sorry." Yixing throws the bag towards him not before taking his card too.

"Hey you took my credit car!" Baekhyun yells stomping his foot down.

"You can live without it right?" Yixing smiles, knowing his dimples are fully on display.

"That's my allowance now how am I going to buy my lunch?!" Baekhyun cries out. "I'll starve!"

"Then let me take you out." Yixing smirks, finding the opportunity to shoot his shot.

"Mhmm, fine but it has to be expensive." Baekhyun gives the stranger a flirty smile.

"Deal."

🔅🔅🔅

Jongin snorts as he sees his friends enjoying themselves. He looks out the glass back door and spots someone he thought he would never see again.

"Cute." He whispers.

🔅🔅🔅

"Let's go inside and get a drink." In Sung breaks the kiss and leads Kyungsoo inside by the hand.

Kyungsoo wants to decline but one drink won't hurt. Besides he doesn't have feelings for In Sung anymore.

They go back inside and somehow the party looks different.

"I'll be right back I need to check if there's any cups left." In Sung leaves Kyungsoo alone who leans against the cabinet.

Jongin smirks when he sees the beautiful stranger again, this time alone.

"Good boys like you shouldn't wear pants like that." Kyungsoo hears someone say and he frowns.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you remember me?" This time Kyungsoo turns around and does recognize him. It's the guy from this morning. Seeing him up close, defined biceps, handsome face, sharp jaw, intense eyes, wait what?

"I drove you to school, well actually I only escorted you halfway there." Jongin jokes and Kyungsoo scrunches up his face.

"Ah right, you were the one screaming those stupidities on the street?" Kyungsoo feigns indifference but he can feel his body reacting to the jerk.

"If I remember correctly I only said one stupidity, bug eyes." Kyungsoo turns back around mad and embarrassed. "Which you loved. Being mean always works on guys like you."

"Guys like me?!" Kyungsoo asks, anger slowly creeping up. "What does that even mean, guys like me."

In Sung finally decides to show up, and sensing that Kyungsoo's annoyed he asks Jongin in a not so friendly tone. "What do you want?"

"A beer will do." Jongin orders laughing at the face the other makes.

"Kyungsoo you okay?" In Sung asks, sending Jongin a glare.

"I'm fine." Kyungsoo huffs crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Sure?" In Sung asks again and Kyungsoo smiles assuringly. 

"Wow when you're not mad or surprised your eyes actually look normal." Jongin chuckles and this time In Sung steps up to him. "What did you say?!" 

But before Jongin can answer, Kyungsoo throws all of his drink on Jongin, staining his white tee.

"Thats a good look on you." In Sung laughs but is soon slammed down to the floor by Jongin breaking the glass table.

"What the hell! Stop leave him alone!" Kyungsoo screams trying to pull the violent stranger off In Sung.

Both Yixing and Sehun show up to see what's happening.

"Xing take this." Jongin pulls off his leather jacket and shirt and hands it over.

"What happened?" Sehun asks, rapidly trying to put the scene in front of him together.

"Just some fun." Jongin shrugs and then he picks Kyungsoo up onto his shoulder.

"Let me go!" Kyungsoo screams hitting Jongin's back. "Put me down now!"

"Kyungsoo!" Junmyeon and Baekhyun yell out, running after him but they're held back by Sehun and Yixing.

"Don't worry he won't hurt him, Jun hyung." Sehun whispers next to Junmyeon's ear, making him choke.

"Please let me down." Kyungsoo begs nicely, scared at what the man might do. "I'm sorry for getting you dirty."

"But the damage is done so." Jongin laughs and Kyungsoo screams when he jumps, throwing them both into the pool.

Kyungsoo tries to swim out but Jongin pulls him back down. Kyungsoo struggles but he manages to get out of his grip.

"You stupid jerk!" Kyungsoo screams, spitting out soapy water from his mouth.

Jongin also spits some out as he catches his breath.

"Were you trying to drown me!" Kyungsoo yells, splashing water at Jongin.

"I could never do such a thing to a beauty like you. You're too cute to die yet."

Kyungsoo glares at the man, splashing him with some more water.

"Kai we need to get out of here now!" Sehun rushes to pull his friend out, throwing his jacket towards him.

"The kid you smashed called the cops!" Yixing yells putting out his blunt.

Jongin turns around and pulls Kyungsoo out too which causes their bodies to press against each other. Kyungsoo blushes at the touch. Even though he hates this guy he is attractive. And being against his hard bare chest isn't helping his case.

"Remember me lovely," Jongin whispers before running off with his friends. 

Kyungsoo shakes his head and runs back into the party. Everything is trashed and broken.

"Baekhyun!" "Junmyeon!"

He groans when he doesn't find them anywhere. They were his ride home.

"Kyungsoo." Said male turns around and gasps, In Sung is still here.

"Oh thank god." Kyungsoo sighs in relief. "Is it okay if you take me home."

"Yeah let's go."

"Are you okay?" Kyungsoo asks In Sung once inside the car.

"Yeah he just caught me off guard." In Sung lies, wincing when the seat belt rubs his neck and chest.

"They're animals!" Kyungsoo rants, drying his body and hair with a shirt In Sung had in his car.

"Oh Fuck!" In Sung grunts speeding up.

"Whats wrong?" Kyungsoo asks and turns to look behind them.

"Those bastards are following us!" In Sung panics, speeding some more, but they catch up to him with their fast motorcycles.

"Hey you little bitch!" One yells breaking the back window with what looks like a black crowbar.

Kyungsoo screams and puts his head down.

In Sung swerves the car left and right, trying to knock them down.

Kyungsoo realizes this and pulls the steering wheel away from the rider beside them.

"You crazy!" Kyungsoo cries. "You could kill them!"

"THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL US!" In Sung yells at him.

"Pull over!"

"What?!"

"I said pull over if we talk to them they'll stop." Kyungsoo sobs. They pull over and to their unluckiness there is no one there to help.

"Well well well." Jongin yells parking near them. "I'll handle this myself you guys can go."

The guys nod and drive away.

"Please can we just talk this out." Kyungsoo whimpers, backing away.

"Step away sweetie I don't want you to get hurt." Jongin smirks pushing In Sung against his car.

"Why did you call the police?" He asks.

"I didn't I swear!" 

"Liar." Jongin punches his face once.

"Please stop!" Kyungsoo tries to pull Jongin's arm away but fails.

"Did you call the police?" Jongin asks again.

"No please just let me go!" In Sung pleads.

"Wrong answer." Jongin punches him again but this time he doesn't stop.

Kyungsoo tries pulling Jongin off again but he's too heavy. If he doesn't stop him now he's going to kill his ex.

Kyungsoo in the heat of moment jumps on top of Jongin distracting him from In Sung.

"Leave him alone!" Kyungsoo screams, slapping Jongin's large arms with all the strength he can muster.

In Sung, taking the chance runs back in his car and drives away. Leaving Kyungsoo behind.

"Okay okay okay you can stop tickling me now!" Jongin hisses putting Kyungsoo down.

"In Sung!"

"In Sung?"

"Where did he go!" Kyungsoo asks, watching the car drive away.

"His pussy ass left you." Jongin laughs, holding onto his bare stomach.

"How am I going home!?" Kyungsoo whines, eyes teary. 

Jongin turns on his bike, driving around Kyungsoo, taunting him.

"Maybe if you were nicer I would give you a ride." Jongin admits. "Too bad you're a mean brat."

"Like I would ever go anywhere with likes of you." Kyungsoo glares. He walks towards the road and to his luck a car stops.

"Please I need a ride can-"

"Hey baby boy get in and show me a good time." A sleazy man slurs out once he rolls down his window.

"Why don't you drive the hell away and fuck yourself!" Jongin yells from his bike, glaring down at the drunk man. The man groans but drives away leaving them alone.

"Get on." Jongin murmurs.

Kyungsoo blinks not really sure if that's a good idea.

"I don't want you to get hurt so get on." Jongin says this softer, and Kyungsoo can feel his heart pounding and he blushes a little but does as he says. Kyungsoo gets on and wraps his arms tightly around Jongin's waist over his leather jacket, not wanting to touch the biker's bare waist. 

"Damn let go, you're suffocating me." Jongin huffs out and gently pushes Kyungsoo hands off.

"Wrap your arms around my waist underneath the jacket."

Kyungsoo slowly obeys, heating up when he feels the man's well built stomach.

"Hold on tight kitten."

They arrive in front of Kyungsoo's house all in one piece to Kyungsoo's surprise.

"Nice crib." Jongin comments. Kyungsoo slowly gets off the bike. Car lights alert him and he looks behind them. 

"Shit." Kyungsoo whispers when he sees his parents roll up just after them.

"Oh uh." Jongin teases the younger and Kyungsoo flicks him off.

"Kyungsoo?!" His mother screeches his name and Kyungsoo shivers in fear.

"Mom I can explain."

"Please tell me you were not on that motorcycle just now!" 

"Mom please just-"

"Go inside! Now!" She orders, waiting until her son is in the house before she finally acknowledges Jongin "And you stay away from my son."

Jongin raises both his hands in defeat which is enough for her to walk inside, her husband following behind. 

Jongin looks up at what he believes is Kyungsoo's room and he whistles.

"I don't think I can do that." He whispers to himself before speeding away.


	2. Impulsive Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Curse words, drug use underage drinking. Might have grammar errors, sorry.

After suffering for almost an hour of his mother's berating and exaggerations, Kyungsoo is allowed to go up his room. Once inside, he closes the door behind him and locks it. Kyungsoo then takes a minute to process everything that happened tonight.

He's never, in his 17 years of life, felt so much fear, yet exhilaration and excitement before. In all seriousness, he should have felt more fear than anything, what with that criminal almost beating his ex to death. 

The same ex that left him to fend for himself though. Maybe In Sung deserved it just a little. Either way, fear should be the only emotion that he feels towards the man, but why isn't it?

And then the biker, who he heard they call Kai? Such a violent, uncivilized, strong headed, attractive....no!

Kyungsoo bites down on his lip, guilt and shame growing in his chest. Kai is a despicable individual, who threw him in a pool, almost drowned him and then harassed and beat In Sung, showing no signs of stopping. And yet, Kyungsoo can't deny the way this dangerous stranger makes him feel. He’s barely met Kai and he's already all Kyungsoo can think about.

"Is Kai even his real name." He whispers to himself.

"No, his real name Kim Jongin." A voice suddenly interrupts Kyungsoo's thoughts, and the older jumps in surprise.

"Seungsoo what in the actual fuck are you doing in my room in the dark?!" Kyungsoo curses, holding his hand up to his chest. 

"I came to look for my phone charger I let you borrow but then I saw the little scene outside with Jongin and mom so I stayed to watch, and then you came running in and I didn't have time to leave so I hid behind your bed." Seungsoo explains, holding up said charger.

"How do you know that guy's real name?" Kyungsoo asks his little brother and Seungsoo smiles sinisterly. 

"How do YOU know that guy, hyung?!"

"Trust me, I didn't willingly choose to know him." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and crosses his arms in defiance. "Anyways I asked you first."

"Kai is popular among my grade after our freshman dance." Seungsoo starts, sitting down on Kyungsoo's bed.

"Why, what happened?" Kyungsoo asks, joining his brother on his bed. 

"You know how the hall at our school was being remodeled and we had to rent that one hotel in the city?" Kyungsoo nods his head. "Well afterwards, some of the girls went out to take pictures and were on insta live when they were noticed by some pervert who tried to flash them. I was watching and was going to call the cops when Kai came to their rescue. The poor pervert's face was unrecognizable after Kai was done with him. After that, the video went viral and the girls started a fan club calling Kai their hero. They learned his real name is Kim Jongin but he changed it to Kai for some unknown reason." Seungsoo finishes and Kyungsoo is left speechless. Why hadn't he ever heard of this before. 

"Well I'm leaving good luck with mom. Don’t think you’re off the hook yet." Seungsoo chuckles, making his way to the door.

"I like Jongin better." Kyungsoo randomly voices, but quickly catches himself. Why should it matter Kai, Jongin, whatever he's still a big jerk and a bully. Feeling both confused and exhausted, Kyungsoo strips off his clothes and jumps into bed, falling immediately to sleep

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jongin stirs awake restlessly and opens his eyes slowly, the dinging of his phone being the reason he’s even up. This time it’s his ringer and Jongin picks up.

“Yes,” Jongin answers groggily.

"Oh you're finally awake!" Sehun’s loud voice causes the headache Jongin’s having to worsen so he moves his phone away from his ear. 

“Why are you calling me at this hour!” Jongin hisses, holding his head in his hand.

"It's 3:00 in the afternoon you bum!" Sehun laughs obnoxiously in the phone and Jongin wants nothing more than to punch his friend.“Why are you calling Sehun?” 

“Well good day to you too princess. Why I’m calling? Oh just wanted to make sure you were alive after last night. We didn’t hear from you, are you ok?” 

“Yes I’m fine just hangover.” Jongin sits up and walks to his bathroom for a wash. 

“Good. Listen remember those rich kids we were talking to last night?” Sehun asks and Jongin turns off his faucet. 

"How can I ever forget." Jongin mockingly answers and Sehun chuckles.

"Well they agreed to eat out with Yixing and I.” Jongin chokes and he hears Sehun laugh loudly. 

“Are you sure that’s what they said? You guys didn’t threaten them did you?”

“No, what kind of people do you take us for Kai?” Sehun complains and Jongin shrugs to himself. 

“Well I just find it very hard to believe people like them, want to go out with people like you and Xing.” Jongin teases and Sehun groans feigning hurt.  
“Well believe it my friend. Hell why don’t you come too. They have a third friend, who knows maybe you guys will hit it off.” Sehun cunningly leaves out the part that Kai has already met the third friends, but what he doesn’t know won’t kill him. 

“Sehun you know very well I’m not attracted to children. I like men not boys.” Jongin can hear Sehun sighing, ready to argue with him so he makes his way for the aspirin he has around for his headache. 

“My date is 18, asshole. Besides when else are we gonna get the chance to go out with loaded beauties. If you don’t like him that’s fine, just enjoy the free meal.” Jongin rolls his eyes at his friend’s ridiculous view.

“How exactly are you planning to pay for dinner. I doubt they signed up to eat at the cheap street stand you love so much and only place you can afford.” Jongin jokes, all though it isn’t really far from the truth.

“Yesterday, Yixing stoled his date’s credit card so technically, they’re buying." Sehun laughs hysterically again and Jongin winces. 

“Very classy guys. So what time is this again?” 

Sehun lets him in on all the details and hangs up after. Jongin looks up the restaurant, it being close to his home. It’s pretty fancy, he might have to wear his suit jacket instead of his favorite leather one.

Somehow when he pictures the person he’s been paired with, bug eyes or Kyungsoo if he remembers correctly, is all he sees.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baekhyun and Junmyeon beg for Kyungsoo's forgiveness once more for abandoning him the other night.

"I swear we saw you going with In Sung. It was just so chaotic. I tried calling you all night after." Baekhyun explains once more and Kyungsoo huffs.

"We thought In Sung would take you home so...." Junmyeon trails off, feeling ashamed for leaving their friends alone.

"I guess it isn't all your fault." Kyungsoo mumbles, "But thanks to you ad that jerk my mother has me in complete lock down. She took away my phone and laptop, thankfully she doesn’t know I have an extra phone. But I really can’t go out anymore, look she just texted she said she came to pick me up." Kyungsoo cries dramatically. His mother had really scolded him this morning. He now has to follow her rules and restrictions, one being house arrest.

“I’m sorry Soo, we’ll go over Sunday to keep you company.” Baekhyun hugs him and Kyungsoo frowns. 

“Sunday? Why until Sunday?” Baekhyun and Junmyeon share a suspicious look. 

“We didn’t want to tell you, what with you being grounded and all, but we kinda have dates on Saturday.” Baekhyun finishes telling him and Kyungsoo is left speechless for a bit.

“You guys have dates?” Junmyeon nods, a slight hue on his cheeks. 

“Who?” 

This time Baekhyun and Junmyeon share a guilty look and Kyungsoo frowns again.

“At the party…we met some guys.” Baekhyun pauses and looks over at Junmyeon, asking for help.

“Yes, they asked us out for dinner Saturday.” Junmyeon smiles hesitantly.

“Oh, well do I know them? What school are they from?” Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun looks down at his nails and Junmyeon clears his throat. 

“I’m sure you don’t know them. We didn’t either before the party.” Junmyeon explains. “What school they go to, I’m not sure but wait- Sehun just texted me, they want to see us. They’re outside right now.” 

Baekhyun gasps and takes out his compact mirror to fix his appearance.

“Kyungsoo this is great, you’ll get to meet them.” Baekhyun pulls on his arm again and Junmyeon follows. Kyungsoo chuckles a little, never seeing the older act so flustered before.

They get to the stairs outside and right at the bottom, outside the gate, stand three…. “The party crashers!”

Kyungsoo stops going down the stairs and his friends stop too. “You guys are going out with those criminals!”

“They’re not criminals, they’re nice people once you get to know them.” Baekhyun protests. 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, and looks over to the guys again before hiding behind Baekhyun. “You’re going out with Kai!?”

"Kai? No, the guy I like is named Yixing and Junmyeon's date is Sehun." Baekhyun explains. "Do you know their friend?" 

"Yes you traitors, Kai is the one who threw me in the pool and beat up In Sung!" Kyungsoo glares in disbelief at his friends. "How did you guys even get to talking?"

Baekhun quickly fills Kyungsoo in and he looks at them both like they just told him the world was coming to an end. 

"So let me et this straight, you're going to lunch with the gangster that stoled your credit card?" 

"Kyungsoo! Don't say it like that, he's cute besides he said he'd pay for lunch." Baekhyun pouts. Kyungsoo tries to forget how stupid Baekhyun just sounded.

"Hey!" The three of them look down at them waving their hands and Baekhyun runs down, followed by Junmyeon.

"Fuck." Kyungsoo walks down, trying not to make eye contact with Kai.

"Yixing!" Kyungsoo watches in horror as Baekhyun hugs the boy.

"Hey cutie!" Yixing pats Baekhyyun on the butt and the shorter blushes. 

"Jun hyung, you look handsome in that uniform!" Sehun teases with a wink and Junmyeon blushes. 

"So, you're not gonna say hi? I thought rich boys like you had better manners than that?" Kyungsoo fists his hands and bites down on his lips when that familiar voice speaks.

"I only dignify people I like with a greeting. I really don't like you so no I won't say hi." Kyungsoo huffs, arms crossed.

"You just did though." Jongin chuckles, and Kyungsoo glares.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyungsoo asks. "I highly doubt you go around being your friend's third wheel."

"Well they promised to have a cute date for me too, but clearly that was lie." Jongin retorts back and Kyungsoo only gets angrier. "Now I guess I'll stay and have lunch with my friends and their dates." 

"Well their dates so happen to be my best friends!" Kyungsoo turns to look at his friends with fury and they both mouth a sorry.

"Oh well looks like we're going to be spending more time together in the future." Jongin assures the smaller, chuckling when he rolls his big eyes.

"Not happening!" 

"Oh Kyungie quit being a party pooper, join us for lunch!" Baekhyun hugs his bestfriend, putting on his best puppy eyes.

"No thanks I think I'll pass." Kyungsoo shrugs his friend off, just then his mother texts him she's here. "Oh great timing my ride is here, bye!"

Kyungsoo walks towards his car not looking back and Jongin smiles at his behavior.

As Kyungsoo greets his mother, she turns to see where her son was coming from and she frowns when she recognizes the biker from that night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Junmyeon and Baekhyun go over Kyungsoo's house Sunday and try to lighten his ass mood.

"I hate you both, I can't believe after what I told you he did to me!" Kyungsoo yells out in frustration. "I never want to see or hear about him or his friends ever again!"

"Well that's going to be difficult since..." Baekhyun trails off rubbing his neck nervously.

"Since what!"

"Since we're dating them now."

"What!" Kyungsoo shrieks, his throat aching from it.

"The lunch was amazing and I'm sorry Kyungsoo I am but we can't help it. I think I'm falling for him." Baekhyun expresses and Junmyeon dreamily agrees.

"Traitors." Kyungsoo fumes, "Worst friends ever."

Baekhyun sucks up to him some more, doing cute faces and apologizing. Kyungsoo doesn't budge.

"I know you're mad at us Kyungie but could you do us a favor?" Baekyun asks prettily and Kyungsoo sighs.

"What?"

"Tonight Sehun and Yixing have invited us to the race tracks tonight!" Baekhyun tells him with a glint of excitement. 

"Race tracks?" 

"Yes so we told our moms we're sleeping over here so please cover for us!" Junmyeon and Baekyhun both get on their knees and hug Kyungsoo's legs.

Kyungsoo really wants to say no, and get back at them for this betrayal but he can't say no to those two pair of eyes.

"Alright fine but both of you guys owe me big time!"

"Thank you!" They hug him tightly and kiss his cheeks. "We love you!"

Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes. "Crazy bitches." 

\---------------------------------------

"Your brother is taking a while, isn't he." Jongin's father comments, bringing his wine glass to his lips. Every Friday, he has to dine with his family but recently it's been his father and his brother.

"Yeah he has a lot of work at the office he's always late." Jongin responds, playing with the food on his plate. 

"Where is mom?" Jongin softly asks, and his father pauses.

"She's on a trip with her friends again." Jongin's father doesn't look him in the eye when he responds and Jongin places his chopsticks down. 

"I'll see you around Dad." Jongin sits up and walks towards the door. 

"Jongin.." His father calls for him but Jongin doesn't stop. Instead he makes his way into his old room and bitter sweet memories fill his mind.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyungsoo paces in his room, worry running through his veins. He isn't a very good liar. How the hell is he going to cover for Baekhyun and Junmyeon.

"Kyungsoo come down here right now!" His mother yells for him and Kyungsoo jumps. How is it that she already knows?

"Coming!" Kyungsoo answers. He walks inside the living room and both of his parents are sitting with very serious and worried expressions.

"What's up?" Kyungsoo tries to act as natural as possible.

"You don't have anything to tell us?" His mother looks him down and raises her eyebrow, ready for his to crack.

"No." Kyungsoo responds, beginning to get nervous.

"The Jo's just called, they said that In Sung was beaten very badly, a few more hits to his skull and it would have been damaging. He could of seriously been hurt! He just got out of the hospital today, but this happened the night you went to that party and came back with that hooligan." His mother explains to him and Kyungsoo's eyes widen in shock.

"Mother, I had nothing to do with that!" Kyungsoo defends himself, running his fingers through his hair.

"It's alright honey, we believe you, you're not in trouble." His father comes to his side and hugs him. "They just called to ask about your friends, they want to sue, do you know his name?"

"He's not my friend Dad, I don't even know him." Kyungsoo states, which is slightly true.

"Why are you defending him!" His mother hysterically asks. "Exactly when did you and that criminal become friends?"

"'I'n not defending him." Kyungsoo argues, he doesn't want his parents to think he's friends with Kai, but if he tells them his name, he'll be in real trouble. In Sung's family are all lawyers.. "His name is......Jongin."

"Thank you, darling call the Jo's and tell them Kyungsoo has nothing to do with it." His mother walks over to hug Kyungsoo, her hands slowly combing his hair.

Kyungsoo doesn't feel like he dd the right thing, even if it was the truth. He just ratted Jongin out. But he did something wrong so he deserves to be punished right?

"Why should I care." He whispers to himself before going back up to his room, where he stays for the rest of the night, denying dinner and ignoring Seungsoo's questions about what happened.

His phone is what gets him out of his daze.

"Hello? oh Mrs. Byun yeah oh Baekhyun he's....showering do want me to get him? Okay yeah I'll tell him." Kyungsoo gulps down nervously.

Kyungsoo jumps a bit when the phone rings again.

"Hello oh Mrs.Kim...Jun? he's......sleeping.....okay I'll tell him, goodnight."

Kyungsoo immediately calls both of his friends but after 15 minutes of his calls going straight to voicemail he gets up from his bed and quickly runs to Seungsoo's room. 

"Kyungsoo what happened?" Seungsoo asks, rubbing at his sleepy eyes.

"Do you know where the race tracks are at?" Seungsoo turns his head to the right in confusion before answering. "Uh yeah near the bay on the other side of the docks, WHY?"

"It's an emergency, don't say anything to Mom and Dad!" Kyungsoo whispers before quietly tip toeing out the front door.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyungsoo pays the taxi man before walking down a dark and creepy alley. He wasn't expecting luxury or well lighted streets but this place is worse than he imagined. Kyungsoo's never been to this side of the city before. He takes out his phone and pepper spray, continuing to walk down the alley. He relaxes a little when huge light polls come to view, he also hears noisy music sand loud cheers

He slowly walks into the parking lot and his eyes wonder everywhere. Large crowds of people surround motorcycles or other racing cars, men and women in little to no clothing dancing against each other, and others doing things that Kyungsoo quickly looks away from. 

He coughs when someone blows smoke his way, the smell a little different from the usual tobacco smell he's used to.

Other people are driving the bikes, doing very dangerous tricks. he looks around and he see's some memorials.

"Have people actually died racing!?" He says out loud. He shakes his head and begins to look for Junmyeon and Baekhyun. He's grateful that he doesn't have to go any further because he spots them.

"Bakehyun! Junmyeon!" Kyungsoo yells out and runs towards them. Both males raise their heads towards his voice.

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun looks surprised and opens his arms to hug his friend. "What are you doing here?"

Kyungsoo flicks both of their foreheads harshly. "Ow!"

"Why do you guys have your phones turned off!" Kyungsoo scolds them, ignoring how they're rubbing their foreheads.

"We-

"Your mothers fucking called!" Kyungsoo interrupts, stomping his foot down.

"And what did you say!?" They both ask.

"I told them that you were sleeping and that you were bathing, I don't know how they believed me but they did, Baekhyun you have a dentist appointment early in the morning and Junmyeon you have to take care of your cousin so please let's go I don't want to get caught."

"No just stay and watch it's really fun!" Baekhyun pulls on his arm and points at a line of racers getting ready.

"No, I can't this place is a death trap lets go befo-"

"Well well well if isn't my sweet bug eyes." Kyungsoo freezes in place and curses at his unbelievable luck. He peaks behind him and there he is, Kai walking towards them looking like a wet dream with his tight blue jeans, white shirt and heavy leather jacket.

"Fuck." Kyungsoo whispers under his breath.

"What is someone like you doing at a place like this, don't tell me you missed me and came to see me?" Jongin teases him, licking his lower lip.

"Please, only in your dreams would someone like me even give you the time of day." Kyungsoo laughs, pushing back his hair.

"Well I must be dreaming because you, sweetie are blushing red just from talking to lowly me." Jongin brags, his eyes roaming down Kyungsoo's body before chuckling.

"You're such a clown, let's see how funny you think you are when the law suit In Sung's parents send you kicks your ass in jail. I told them you were the one who beat him up!" Kyungsoo confesses, Yixing and Sehun try to put their hands on Kyungsoo but Jongin stops him.

"Hey hey calm down!" Jongin yells pushing Yixing back.

"Yixing what the hell." Junmyeon stands in front of Kyungsoo and Baekhyun follows. Sehun and Yixing take a step back, realizing what they were about to do.

"Sorry, it's just that Kai, you were given one final warning, if this is true then you're going straight to jail, jail Kai!" Yixing wails, trying to make the boys understand.

"That's not going to happen." Jongin slowly moves towards Kyungsoo, close enough to smell his expensive cologne.

"Oh really?" Kyungsoo looks up at Kai defiantly and the taller smirks.

"Really, because when they call you down to court as a witness, pretty boy here is going to say nothing, you know why?" Jongin locks eyes with Kyungsoo.

"Why?" Kyungsoo whispers, almost breathless at the close proximity.

"Because by then, you're going to be so crazily in love with me that you'll do anything in your reach to prove I'm innocent." Jongin whispers besides Kyungsoo's soft earlobe and Kyungsoo can feel his body tingle as a reaction to his words.

A man's loud voice is what breaks the two apart. "The race is starting, all racers find your partner and come up to the starting line."

"Do you want to be my partner?" Jongin asks Kyungsoo, amused at his state. "Or are you too scared?"

"Fuck off!!" Kyungsoo hisses when he realizes the older is teasing him again.

"Kai!" Someone yells from behind them. "Can you take me?"

"Sure Taemin." Kyungsoo scoffs when, Taemin? sends him a nasty glare as he approaches them.

"Get on." Kai passes Taemin his helmet and Taemin hops on the back of Jongin's motorcycle handing him what looks like a belt.

Jongin looks at Kyungsoo and grins. "When you stop being afraid of the unknown, you'll start enjoying life." Jongin winks at Kyungsoo. Taemin doesn't like the way Kai looks at Kyungsoo.

"Why don't you have a belt?" Taemin taunts Kyungsoo, his voice aggressive and mean. "Don't you know this place is reserved for those who bring one, either get one or get out."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and laughs. Does he really seem like a threat to him.

"Great, not only do I have to hear Kai spit nonsense, I also have to hear shit from his stress reliever." Kyungsoo retaliates back making Sehun and Yixing burst out laughing. 

"Damn rich kid can fight back." Yixing chuckles and Baekhyun pinches his arm. "Kyungsoo, his name is Kyungsoo not rich kid. Use it."

"Yes." Yixing pouts.

"Excuse me?! What did you say?" Taemin barks loudly. Kyungsoo doesn't feel like repeating it so he lies instead. "I said I can't wait for my turn, I need to relieve some stress!" 

"Go ahead then, or are you too posh to sit on the back of a bike?" Taemin takes the opportunity and Kyungsoo quickly regrets even coming here. He'll be damned if someone like Taemin can seem better than him.

What has he gotten himself into, Kyungsoo thinks before turning to Baekhyun. "Give me that belt." 

"Kyungsoo don't!" Baekhyun struggles with Kyungsoo but he looses and the belt slips out of his grip and into Kyungsoo's. Now to pick a driver

"Hey." A tall guy drives up to him and motions with his head. "I don't have all day."

Kyungsoo tries not to panic as he walks towards the bike. 

Jongin almost walks over to beat the living fuck out of Yi Fan when Kyungsoo holds onto the man's waist. He tries not the think too much about why he almost did that and instead he looks forward at the road.. 

"Hold on tight kitten." The man tells Kyungsoo and he swears he can feel another panic attack coming.

'Good luck Kyungsoo!" Both Baekhyun and Junmyeon yell and Kyungsoo cries. He's going to need a lot more than just luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are loved.


	3. Fear and Love

Kyungsoo begins to panic as they make their way to the starting line. He tightens his arms around the stranger and tries to ignores the pounding in his chest.

Kyungsoo can faintly hear the man loudly yelling from the center of the road. Kyungsoo looks to his sides, confused as the girls and guys who are riding behind the drivers start to get off the bikes. He follows as well, not sure of what it will lead to. Is the race canceled? He really wishes that were the case.

"Belts out!" This time Kyungsoo hears the man clearly. He follows what everyone else is doing and takes out the belt. They all sit again on the motorcycles, but this time backwards, back to back.

"Fuck!" Kyungsoo swears nervously. He does the same thing, clumsily giving the guy the belt to wrap around the both of them. He secures it making it as tight as possible.

"READY!"

Kyungsoo struggles, but manages to secure the buckle. He looks up and coincidentally meets Jongin's gaze. For a second, Kyungsoo thought he saw Jongin look worried but that can't be, Jongin doesn't care about him.

"SET!"

Kyungsoo closes his eyes as the riders begin to run their loud engines. 

"GO!"

As soon as the bike takes off, Kyungsoo begins to scream. He tries to grip onto the bike but his hands are to clamy to stay put. He can feel the seat belt digging into his waist and his stomach feels sick.

He tries the concentrate on one thing to keep sane, but the lights of the other motorcycles make it hard for him to see so he decides to keep his eyes closed.  
He can do this, he tells himself. 

"Tires Up!"

“What!” Kyungsoo opens his eyes only to be shoved forward. He screams louder this time. His body trembles in fear. The bikes are riding on just the back tire. He feels like his face is only a few inches from being ripped apart on the road.

Finally, the guy yells again, and the bikes go back to normal. Kyungsoo tries to catch his breath but it's impossible as he begins to sob.

"Last Round!" 

Kyungsoo, with tears and snots running down his face, sighs in relief at those words.

"Hold on, I’m gonna go faster!” He hears the stranger yell and Kyungsoo shakes his head, trying but failing to convince the man to stop.

Everyone seems to share the stranger’s same thought, and speed past him. Kyungsoo can recognize Jongin as he passes next to them. Kyungsoo wants to ask him to stop the race when a loud screeching noise catches his attention. Kyungsoo looks forward and sees a motorcycle losing control behind them. The riders are being dragged across the road and he can hear them crying for help.

"Stop." He tells the rider when he sees that no one else has noticed.

"Stop!" Kyungsoo yells louder when neither the man or woman move.

"STOP STOP STOP!" He screams and that stops everyone. Kyungsoo unbuckles his belt and runs towards the couple.

He manages to push the bike off the girl but is distracted by the loud sirens of the police cars. Cops come running towards them and he sighs in relief. “Please help them, they're hurt!" 

Instead of helping, to his shock, the cops pin Kyungsoo down and reach for their handcuffs.

“Stop! Let me go! They need help!” Kyungsoo struggles to get free. He fights them some more until the cop is pushed off him.

"Get on!" Kyungsoo looks up and it's Jongin reaching out for him on his bike. "Come on!”

Kyungsoo quickly gets up and jumps on, wrapping his arms around Jongin tightly.

"Cover the plate number!" Jongin yells, driving off. Kyungsoo uses his sweater quickly to do so. Flashes of cameras and police sirens is the last thing Kyungsoo sees and hears as they drive off.

“Fuck!” Jongin curses when a police car begins to follow them. He makes a harsh turn into a rural street and stops.

"Hide in that ditch and I'll come back to get you, I have to lose the cops okay." Jongin orders. Although hesitant kyungsoo nods, he gets off the bike.  
“You’ll come back, right?” He softly asks and Jongin gives him a reassuring smile.

“I promise.” Jongin drives off after that and Kyungsoo can hear the police sirens getting closer. He looks down at the dark ditch with a grimace before jumping in.

“Fuck."  
🔅🔅🔅  
After losing the police, Jongin drives back as fast as he can, worried that Kyungsoo won't be there anymore. “Hey bug eyes it’s safe come out!”

"I'm here." Kyungsoo raises his arm from the ditch.

"Well come out, hurry we need to leave now.”

“I-I can’t.....Im scared." Kyungsoo shyly responds and Jongin sighs.

"What are you scared of?"

“I-I think I heard a rabid dog out there.” 

Jongin looks around but doesn’t see a thing. “There’s nothing out here, just get over here.”

“W-Well I can't come out either way!" Kyungsoo whines and Jongin rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Why not?!”

“I just can’t okay, I can’t!” Kyungsoo snaps and Jongin groans loudly.

“Just tell me you spoiled brat!” Jongin hollers and Kyungsoo wants to die.

“Because….because I'm embarrassed okay!.” Kyungsoo whispers out, and Jongin smirks.

"Well I need to get out of here now, so if you’re gonna just stay there I'll be on my way....."

"No wait! wait!" Kyungsoo yells out, cursing his bad luck.

"What?" Jongin chuckles evily and stops.

"I'll come out, just promise me you won't laugh." Kyungsoo mumbles, climbing out from the ditch.

"I promise." Kyungsoo reaches the top of the ditch and Jongin tries to muffle a laugh at a Kyungsoo covered from head to toe in mud. Brown smelly mud."What have you done, is that shit?!”

"No! It's just mud!" Kyungsoo cries out, wrapping his arms around himself.

Jongin bursts into laughter at the scene. "This is too funny to be real!"

"I knew I couldn't believe in your word! Your promises mean nothing!" Kyungsoo yells walking towards the motorcycle.

“Woah, woah, woah wait, where do you think you're going?" Jongin lightly stops him back, using his index finger and pushing Kyunsoo back by his forehead.

"Getting on the damn bike!" Kyungsoo shouts, rubbing his forehead.

"Are you crazy?! This bike is an original! I'm not going to let you get on it like that!" Jongin points at all of Kyungsoo and said male crosses his arms.

"You're joking right?!”

"No." Jongin turns his bike off and leans it on the leg rest.

"Tell you what, if you want a ride home you have take off all of your dirty clothes because I swear you're not getting on like this.” Jongin enjoys the look of utter shock that crosses Kyungsoo’s face. “Here, I’ll give you my jacket so you can cover yourself.”

Seeing how he has no other choice, Kyungsoo snatches the jacket cursing at Jongin but mostly at himself. For getting himself into this situation. 

“Look away Kai, I swear if you turn around I will cut your balls off you hear me!" Kyungsoo hisses, turning to see if the biker is turned.

"I like how it sounds!" Jongin seriously answers, and Kyungsoo looks at him weirdly.

"My name....it's the first time you've called me by my name...I like it."

"J-Just don't turn around!" Kyungsoo stutters out, feeling his cheeks redden. "Because I, unlike you, do keep my promises!"

Jongin turns around to catch a peek and catches Kyungsoo taking off his shirt.

"DON'T LOOK!" Kyungsoo yells again, covering his chest in embarrassment. 

"Why are you so conceited!" Jongin laughs turning around. "I have no interest in seeing you naked."

But while saying that, Jongin moves his side mirror to get a better view of Kyunsoo. He smirks when he sees him only in his black boxers. How cute, Jongin thinks."I'de be happy if you hurry up please.”

Kyungsoo finally pulls on the jacket and turns around.

"You nasty pig!" Kyungsoo fumes when he catches Jongin looking at him through his mirror. "You perverted bastard!" 

As he gets on the bike, he slaps Jongin’s back.

"I didn't turn around now did I?"Jongin jokes, turning to look at Kyungsoo. “You know, for a skinny boy, you have such an amazing ass!"

"Just shut up and drive!" Kyungsoo growls, his cheeks heating up from the older’s words.

Jongin laughs some more as he drives off, liking how close Kyungsoo feels to him.

🔅🔅🔅

Kyungsoo closes his eyes, and rests his head on Jongin’s warm back as they drive. His heart is pounding but not in a bad way. His stomach also feels funny but its a nice feeling. Unlike the race earlier, he feels safe, which is odd because he's with someone so dangerous.

Kyungsoo doesn’t realize that the bike has stopped until Jongin pats his hands. He clears his throat before getting off the bike.

”I appreciate you bringing me home." Kyungsoo thanks him quietly.

"So can I come pick you up tomorrow?" Jongin sarcastically jokes and Kyungsoo scoffs, but smiles a little.

"Sure." Kyungsoo answers sarcastically as well. "We can go and have the police chase us around the city again!"

“Nothing beats that." Jongin runs a hand through his messy hair and Kyungsoo really tries not to find that attractive.

“Well, good bye then" Kyungsoo waves and turns around. 

Jongin though, has other ideas and stops him by the arm.

Kyungsoo lets himself be pulled back. He looks at Jongin and his heart begins to pound again. Jongin moves his hand into his and pulls Kyungsoo closer. Jongin's hand trails under his leather jacket, down Kyungsoo's bare waist, and he pulls the younger even closer.

Kyungsoo shivers when he feels Jongin's touch on his skin. Jongin moves his face close to his face and then breaths softly in his ear.

"You were very brave tonight...getting on that bike...." He whispers.

Kyungsoo bites down on his lip, trying to suppress his voice.

"Are you still going to turn me in?" Jongin asks softly.

“Y-Yes." Kyungsoo whispers back, closing his eyes.

"Yeah? Are you sure? Do you swear it?" Jongin asks again.

This time Kyungsoo doesn't answer. Instead he sighs as Jongin leaves small kisses on the side of his neck. He moves his face upwards so their lips brush against each other. Kyungsoo opens his lips, awaiting for a kiss- 

"Oh Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo." Jongin’s snickers breaking Kyungsoo from his trance and he steps back.

“You claim I’m a jerk, an asshole, a perverted bastard, but you would let yourself be kissed by me." He teases.

"You jerk!" Kyungsoo snarls, turning around to enter his house.

“You had your eyes closed and your mouth open Kyungsoo, don’t deny how you wanted to be kissed by me. How pathetic, I didn’t know rich boys were so easy to seduce.”

Kyungsoo turns around and smacks Jongin on the cheek. “Fuck you!”

Jongin sighs angrily looking down at Kyungsoo as he rubs his cheek. “Not likely, little boys who throw tantrums like you are not my type.”

Kyungsoo flips him off and turns again to his house but Jongin pulls him back.

“I want my jacket!"

Kyungsoo takes off his jacket and throws it at him.

"No goodnight kiss?" Jongin smirks.

"Go to hell!" Kyungsoo yells slamming his gate.

Jongin shakes his head in amusement and walks to his bike, driving away.

🔅🔅🔅

Kyungsoo tip toes through his house, praying that his mother hasn’t noticed he’s been gone all night. When he makes it to his room, he quietly shuts the door and sighs in relief.

"Kyungsoo." He hears two voices whisper and he jumps in fear. “It’s us.”

Baekhyun and Jun, thank god he thinks.

"Shh!" Kyungsoo shushes them and tip toes towards the bed.

"We were so worried about you!" Baekhyun gets up and hugs him.

"Your mom gave me a goodnight kiss thinking it was you while Baekhyun was in the bathroom." Junmyeon explains and Kyungsoo relaxes knowing that, at least he wasn't going to suffer his mother's wrath.

"Why are you only in your boxers?" Baekyun looks at him up and down. “What happened, did Kai do this to you?”

”Shh you're going to wake up my mom!" Kyungsoo shushes them again.

"Kyungsoo why are you dirty?" Junmyeon asks this time and Kyungsoo sighs.

"It's a long story, I'm going to shower!" Kyungsoo grabs a few things, leaving his two best friends shocked.

🔅🔅🔅

Jongin walks into his apartment and sees Taemin lying on his bed.

“What are you doing here?” He asks and Taemin shrugs. 

“I figured you’d be stressed after tonight.” Taemin sits up and Jongin starts undressing. “Where were you?”

“I don’t need to tell you my whereabouts.” Jongin responds and Taemin frowns. “You were with that preppy rat, weren’t you.” 

Jongin has his back to Taemin when he notices his hard on. He groans and contemplates what he should do to fix it. Kyungsoo. He's never gotten so aroused with such little skin ship.

"Tae suck me off." Jongin finally decides. 

"Fine." 

Jongin tries to ignore the rare feelings he has developed for that boy.

🔅🔅🔅

Morning comes fast and Kyungsoo keeps his eyes shut, knowing that once he wakes up, Baekhyun and Junmyeon will want an explanation, so he tries to stay ‘asleep' for as long as he can.

"Kyungsoo we know you're awake." Junmyeon states firmly. "Get up and explain yourself."

Kyungsoo groans out but obeys. He stares at both of them, still not uttering a word.

"Well!" Baekhyun insists and Kyungsoo shrugs his shoulders.

"There is nothing to explain expect that I was right, I told you so." Kyungsoo gives both of his friends his meanest glares.

"What?" Both of his friends look confused and Kyungsoo continues.

“Kai and his friends are criminals who endanger their lives and others. You saw what happened! Those people died for racing and no one even noticed!”

"It was an accident they-“ “Stop it!”

Kyungsoo cuts Baekhyun off.

"That could of happened to you or you." Kyungsoo raises his voice in desperation.

"Please." Kyungsoo begs. "Don't see them anymore."

"Kyungsoo.." Baekhyun mumbles, his eyes sad.

"They are not a good influence. Soon, all of them will be either locked up or dead. I don’t want them to drag you guys down with them too.”

"What happened last night with Kai?" Junmyeon asks, completely ignoring his statement.

"Have you not been listening to me?" Kyungsoo shrieks, shocked at his question.

"Something definitely happened for you to be this upset and please stop with the preaching, we know you’re hiding something.” Baekhyun and Junmyeon share a look  
before cracking down on him.

"Nothing happened." Kyungsoo lies. He can’t possibly admit to them that he secretly wanted Kai to kiss him last night, and that he was disappointed when he didn't. Not  
after the huge speech he just gave them. He’s furious with himself for catching feelings this quick for a criminal.

Noticing his internal battle, Baekhyun smiles. "We can’t promise you that we wont see them again, but I can promise, you won’t have to see them again if you don't want to." 

Kyungsoo nods his head, feeling like he lost somehow.

”We have to go." Junmyeon gives him a hug and Baekhyun follows after him.

"See you Monday." Kyungsoo smiles at them, before slumping back into his covers

🔅🔅🔅

"JONGIN!" 

Jongin’s head throbs at the sound of his brother yelling out his name. 

“Jongin come out here now!” 

Jongin looks over on the bed and sees that Taemin is still there.

“Fuck.” He reaches down for his pants before getting out of bed.

“Jongin!” His brother yells again and Jongin curses as he makes his way to his living room.

”What?" Jongin whines, yawing into his mouth.

His brother doesn't say anything instead he throws a few copies of photographs at him.

"What the fuck man!" Jongin hisses, and kneels to pick all of them up. Jongin takes a look at the photos and freezes. They're of him at the bay last night. Him racing, him  
attacking the police and one of him and Kyungsoo."You're spying on me now?"

"That's really all you have to say?!" His brother holds his head in his hands and sighs. “I told you to be careful, to stay out of trouble, but like always, you seem to do quite the opposite.”

Jongin rolls his eyes and stands up again.

“Jongin, I have given you so many chances but if this behavior continues, I will personally turn you in."

"Why are you holding back, do it, turn me in." Jongin shrugs. “What, you can't do it?"

"Jongin." His brother warns him, raising his finger.

"Maybe if you didn't treat me like I’m a fuck up, I wouldn't act like it." 

"That's not fair." His brother frowns, and Jongin snorts.

"Yeah well nothing in life is, hyung." Jongin takes the photo of him and Kyungsoo and drops the rest before he walks out.

🔅🔅🔅

Kyungsoo doesn't return to school on Monday or Tuesday. He caught a cold that night, seems like he was in that dirty wet ditch for too long, and the cold night air on his  
almost naked body was too harsh for him. His mother even convinced him to go to the doctors, worried at how quiet he was being.

“Soo, do you need anything else?" His father asks him, a soft smile on his face.

"No Dad I'm fine.” Kyungsoo sets his bag down, quickly wanting to shower and change, He hated going to the doctors.

"Baekhyun came over today again. I told him you were sick again, but I don't think he really believed me.” Kyungsoo smiles, of course he didn't.

"Is everything alright?" 

“It's fine Dad, I just feel like being alone." Kyungsoo smiles at his father. He steps closer to his son, and lovingly pats his head.”Very well.”

He’s halfway to the door when he stops abruptly. “Oh, I almost forgot." His father takes out an envelope from his back pocket."Some odd fellow left this for you."

"Odd fellow?" Kyungsoo questions. His father nods handing it over.

"Yes he was persistent in this being delivered to you, claims the head maid.”

Kyungsoo inspects the envelope, it has no name."How did he look like?”

"I'm afraid I don't know, son.” His father responds. “Well, I’m off then, I have an important meeting today with that American company, hopefully their young CEO shows up  
this time."

"Thanks Dad."

"Anything for my sweet Soo." His father chuckles before leaving him alone.

Kyungsoo looks at the envelope once again before opening it. A small note slips out and Kyungsoo doesn’t recognize the handwriting. 

Sorry about that night bug eyes. Hope this makes you smile, love your perverted bastard. LOOK UP.

It’s from Kai. He reads the note again before looking up at his ceiling. A black and white picture of two people on a motorcycle is taped to his ceiling. He gasps loudly when  
he realizes the two people are him and Kai. It's blurry and a bit far but it's definitely them.

"How?" He asks himself. Did Kai himself tape it up there?

Kyungsoo can't help but laugh. He doesn't understand how this has brighten his mood so much, especially when it came from Kai.

He lays on his bed and looks up at the picture. "Why him, why him?"

🔅🔅🔅

It doesn't take long before both Junmyeon and Baekhyun completely lose it and barge into Kyungsoo's room one evening.

“Oh hey guys.” Kyungsoo gives them a glance before continuing to read.

”Hey guys? Hey guys is all we fucking get after a week and a half of no contact!” Baekhyun rants, throwing him a stuffed penguin plushy.

"Kyungsoo we've been worried." Junmyeon calmly shares, completely different to Baekhyun. “Are you mad at us?”

“No! I'm sorry. I just needed some alone time to collect my thoughts and feelings."

"We could have helped you." Baekhyun whines childishly. 

"I needed unbiased opinions though." Kyungsoo explains, and Baekhyun huffs.

"What does that mean?" Junmyeon wonders. Kyungsoo pauses for a bit before telling them everything.

“So what you’re saying is that you have fallen head over heels for a perverted, dangerous, asshole even though you barely know him? A jerk who not only threw you in a  
pool, but beat up your ex and made fun of you for wanting a kiss?” Baekhyun summarizes his story and Kyungsoo gives him the finger.

“Yes, I made that very clear you bitch.”

"But you also hate him to hell and back for making you feel this way and for acting like a cocky bastard.” Junmyeon adds and Kyungsoo groans out a yes.

"How?" They both ask and Kyungsoo holds his head while shaking it.

"I already told you! I like him for certain things he does and don't like him for others."

"Which is normal." Junmyeon acknowledges. "You cant like everything about a person, especially one you don't really know much about, but you cant like and not like the  
person at the same time....you get me?"

"I do." Kyungsoo sighs. "I know I like him...despite him being a criminal, I guess my brain has been trying to come up with a somewhat reasonable explanation for disliking  
him where as my heart...just doesn't give a fuck about reason."

“Wow, you’re in deep." Baekhyun concludes and Kyungsoo face palms.

Junmyeon and Baekhyun stare at each other before looking at Kyungsoo. “Fuck it.”

“Fuck it?” Kyungsoo asks and they nod.

“Fuck your brain, do what your heart wants, no matter how corny that sounds." Baekhyun states plainly.

"Fuck it?" Kyungsoo asks again and they both nod.

“Ok, yeah, I mean I’m 17. I have time to get my heart broken.”

“That’s the spirit.” Junmyeon crudely jokes and all three of them laugh.

🔅🔅🔅

“Kai."

Jongin inhales the smoke from his blunt, keeping it in for a long time before exhaling from his mouth. He takes another hit, resting his head on the dirty alley wall  
afterwards.

"Kai!" Sehun calls for his friend louder and Jongin looks up. “Kai, we need to talk."

“Fuck Sehun, I’m trying to relax. Can't I smoke in peace.” Sehun takes the blunt from Jongin and takes a hit before giving it back. “About what. What is it?”

"About that kid you beat that night at the party, about the law suit and about Kyungsoo. We need to figure something out."

"What is there to figure out? I'm going to jail, simple."

"No you're not!" Sehun argues, pushing Jongin harshly. "Kyungsoo won’t testify if he's in love with you, you said it yourself."

“Kyungsoo is not in love with me.” Jongin sourly confesses.

"Not yet." Sehun utters and Jongin gives him a cold glance.

“I said that as a joke, I was just teasing him, I would never play someone like that, especially me man you know that."

Sehun frowns, looking at the ground."I just want to help."

"Isn't Kyungsoo your boyfriend’s best friend." Jongin asks. "You can’t backstab him like that, loyalty is everything to me."

"I know I just..." Sehun takes another hit and exhales from his nose. "I care about you man, I don't want you locked up."

“Thanks man, but I won’t use him like. I'll find a way I promise just no shady shit alright."

"Okay." They stay silent for a while and just smoke until the blunt is finished.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Jongin suggest and Sehun nods.

"Always."   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


	4. 4. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. This chapter is so bad. I had a hard time putting my thoughts to words so I apologize in advance.

Jongin is having a hard time getting the image of Kyungsoo, eyes closed and plump lips open for his kiss, out of his mind. He didn't want to admit just how fast, the spoiled rich kid has grown on him. It's gotten so out of control that even his friends have noticed. 

"Dude, can we do something tonight?" Sehun whines, body laid out on Jongin's bed. "You've been moping for the past two weeks, just admit you're smitten with richie rich and do something about or move on. I'm tired of this sad, pathetic you.

"I'm not smitten...I'm just thinking..about the law suit." The flash of guilt on Sehun's face makes Jongin almost feel bad for lying. He honestly hasn't even thought about the law suit. It's not that he doesn't think about it, but Kyungsoo is currently taking priority. 

"You know you're right, let's go out tonight." Sehun smiles and starts going on about a new club that opened.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyungsoo refreshes his feed once more on his phone and sighs out loud when he spots a new post on both of his best friend's accounts, posing with their boyfriend's at a night club, meanwhile he's stuck in his house on a Saturday night because he's grounded. 

"Kyungsoo, just go see him." Kyungsoo looks up to see his brother standing right in front of him with their cat Haru, in his arms.

"What?" Seungsoo lets Haru down and sits on his bed, "You want to see Kai right?" 

"Kai? Excuse me? There's no way I want to see that criminal...no I'm just bored....I...." Kyungsoo trails off, trying to think of more excuses to give.

"Don't think about it too much big brother." Seungsoo smirks. "You don't have to lie to me, I know already. Just stop moping around, get nice and pretty and go make him yours."

"But how, Mom grounded me?"

"Sneak out of course." Seungsoo smiles. "Don't worry about mom, I got you covered."

Without waiting for a response, Seungsoo leaves the room and Kyungsoo looks down at Haru who has found his way in his covers. He quickly texts Junmyeon, asking where they at and the older sends back his location with a picture of a lonely but extremely attractive Jongin. That's what it takes for Kyungsoo to jump in shower and get ready. He slips on the tightest black jeans he owns, he huffs when they reach his thighs, but with a little extra pulling they reach his waist. Kyungsoo pairs them with an almost see through white top he bought a few days ago. He texts Seungsoo he's leaving and his younger brother, manages to get him out the house without anyone noticing. Kyungsoo starts his car, unable to get rid of the jittery smile on his face all through the drive to the club.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jongin leans against the glass railing on the top floor of the club, looking down at the sweaty bodies dancing beneath him with little interest. Sehun had ran off with that Jun kid and Yixing was also away with one of Kyungsoo's friends.

"Kai, light me up!" Jongin turns around to see Taemin, with a cigarette in his mouth. He reaches into his pocket and lights it up, quickly stepping back when Taemin doesn't.

"Whats wrong?" Taemin asks, finding Kai's behavior unpleasant. 

"Nothing just tired of all this." Jongin lies, trying not be rude to the male.

"I guess that preppy rat doesn't open his legs that easily." Taemin puffs out smoke from his mouth and smirks when Jongin glares.

"I'll see you later alright." Jongin tells Taemin, turning giving his back him as a sign that he wants to be alone. Taemin frowns but walks away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyungsoo barely manages to get his underage self in the club, almost recruiting to flirting with the guard. Luckily it didn't lead to that, just a crisp 100$ dollar bill was given. He had texted both Jun and Baek but neither was answering the phone, so he walks over to the bar and orders himself a martini. Kyungsoo looks up around the second floor as he drinks and he spots Jongin. Kyungsoo smiles to himself. Jongin's expression is so strong and hard, and that hair bleached and a mess, wearing a black leather jacket standing so imposing and yet so serene. Something about Jongin is sweet and good. Maybe he's just blinded by how much he's come to like the older. Kyungsoo looks away, and instead feels driven to the dance floor. He pays for the drink before walking towards the middle of the dance floor.

The song that's playing starts slow, so he begins to move his hips sensually, side to side rolling his body to the rhythm. He can feel the heavy gazes of the people around him, but he doesn't mind them. He lets his eyes roam upwards to the second floor and he sucks in a large breath of air when he sees Jongin and they make eye contact. He pretends not to have noticed and continues to dance, this time moving more sensually for his audience. Strangely, it feels euphoric as he lets the music take over. He closes his eyes and shakes his, feeling light headed already. 

Meeting Kyungsoo's alluring eyes for a second has Jongin swearing under his breath so rushes to the bottom floor and through the pack of people until Kyungsoo comes to view again. A large, drunk and much older man dances around Kyungsoo in interest but seeing Jongin's menacing glare, the man walks away in the same way that he arrived. Slowly Jongin approaches Kyungsoo, who has his back facing him, so he hasn't noticed him yet. Jongin gets closer and can smell the fresh cologne Kyungsoo uses. Kyungsoo raises his hands, and Jongin decides to make his move and softly trails his hand down Kyungsoo's arm to his hand and holds it.

Kyungsoo bites his lip hard, knowing exactly who is touching him. He turns his head a little and shows off his heart-shaped smile that always tends to melt Jongin inside. Jongin turns him completely around and presses their forehead's together. He's never seen a more beautiful sight than him. Those red plump lips, pale alabaster skin and his sweet innocent eyes. He feels like if he holds onto Kyungsoo any tighter he might break the younger.

"Bug eyes." He whispers.

"Asshole." Kyungsoo also whispers, smiling.

Jongin looks at Kyungsoo's lips and then at Kyungsoo's eyes. Kyungsoo nods in defeat, not wanting to deny his feelings any longer. Jongin pecks Kyungsoo's lips once loving how red and soft they feel on his own. He places his hands on Kyungsoo's cheeks and kisses him again, this time more passionate. Jongin bites on Kyungsoo's lip for entrance which he gives without a fight. Jongin has never kissed someone like this. He's never kissed someone with so much feeling behind it. He likes it. He likes Kyungsoo and he likes how he can be himself around him. They finally let go, both panting for air.

"Hey." Jongin softlty greets him.

"Hi." Kyungsoo breathes out. They're shoved a bit by the rest of the club goers and they chuckle. "Come on let me take you home."

From above, Taemin looks at the both of them intensely, throwing his cigarette to the floor before crushing it harshly with his foot.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they get to Kyungsoo's house, they don't talk about what happened, about what this means for their relationship. They just hug and kiss goodbye.

Kyungsoo opens his front door with a giggle and a goofy smile on his face. He tip toes across the living room until a turn of light stops him dead on his tracks,

His mother.

"Mom what are you doing up?" He asks, hoping he can get himself out of this one.

"Kyungsoo, what is going on with you? I walk into your room only to find that you're not there."

"Mom I..."

"And you made Seungsoo cover for you?!" She frowns. "I'm disappointed Kyungsoo......where were you?"

"I have to go to bed, it's late." Kyungsoo tries to walk to his room but she stands up and steps in his way. 

"Kyungsoo....Did you drink alcohol?!" She shrieks, and Kyungsoo wants to groan out.

"No." He lies.

"Oh god Kyungsoo, don't tell me it's that motorcycle guy doing this to you, is he forcing you to do all of this?"

"No mom, he's not forcing me to do anything I don't want to!" Kyungsoo sighs, holding his head in his hands. "Why would you even think that?"

"Because lately you're a different person. You hardly talk to me anymore. You canceled tea with the girls and you didn't sign up for any of the colleges we talked about. You got a C on your science report and you stood up the nice gentlemen from next door I set you up with. Instead you hang out with criminals and lie and sneak out in the dead of night to do drink and do god knows what else!" His mother yells, and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "I will not let you throw away your life Kyungsoo, you have so much potential and dreams to accomplish."

"You mean your dreams?" Kyungsoo snaps, standing up to her. "Look, I'm sorry for lying and sneaking out but you need to let me be my own person. I don't want to be the perfect little house wife twink you want me to be. I don't care about how much money my future husband is going have or who my friends are gonna be. I just want to live my life right now.I mean the last thing I want to do is end up like you, unhappy and regretful!"

His mother out of anger and frustration, smacks him across the face, leaving her finger prints visible on his cheek. Realizing what she just did, she gasps, tears accumulating in her eyes.

"Kyungsoo I-"

"What is going on here?!" His father asks rushing towards him.

"Nothing Dad." Kyungsoo cries, running to his room.

"Did you just hit our child?" He asks seriously.

"I didn't mean to." She sobs. "I just...he's changing I feel like I don't know him anymore."

"Honey that's not the case." He starts. "Kyungsoo isn't becoming something bad, on the contrary he's becoming better, he's been happier and brighter these past few days."

"Could you please just meet this boy and see what his real intentions are?" She pleads, more tears running down her face. "If he is what I say he is, warn him he'll be dealt with if he keeps meeting with our son!"

She walks towards their bedroom, leaving her husband to process what just happened.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyungsoo throws himself onto his bed and cries for a while. His parents have never laid a finger to hurt them ever. His phone rings to an unknown number but when he answers he sobs at that familiar deep voice.

"Kai?" He asks his voice still a little shaky.

"What's wrong?" Jongin begins to asks. "Why do you sound like that?"

"I'm fine just grounded." Kyungsoo whines, completely embarrassed at the sniffles coming out of his mouth.

"I guess it's true then." Jongin chuckles. "That good boys do get punished when they do bad things."

"You're an idiot."Kyungsoo laughs, wiping his eyes dry.

"I can't wait to see you again." .

"Me either, but it wont be easy." Kyungsoo sighs into his phone. "My mom hates you."

"Nothing new. We'll make it work, I promise." Jongin sounds sincere and Kyungsoo can feel his heart speed up.

"Okay." Kyungsoo smiles and then pauses. "How did you get my number?"

"Bad boys have connections too you know." Jongin answers and Kyungsoo huffs.

"Goodnight bug eyes."

"Goodnight Jongin."

Kyungsoo hangs up the phone and slumps on his bed.

"I called him Jongin." He whispers to himself. Seungsoo had told him once Kai hates that name. He hopes that he didn't bother Jongin. He's always preferred that name, but he doesn't want Kai to feel uncomfortable. Why does Jongin dislike his name so much, he asks himself. He brushes it all off and falls asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're grounded until graduation?!" Baekhyun cries making the whole lunch room stare at them.

"Shhh! And yes, my mom wants me home right after school and on the weekends. That also means no prom, no school trip and no sleep overs." Kyungsoo slumps onto the table and sighs.

"Have you told Kai?" Junmyeon asks, drinking his coffee quietly.

"Well no...I accidentally called him by his real name last night, which he hates, and I'm too scared to call him, besides my mom took up my phone." Kyungsoo explains, sitting back up.

"The boy really likes you, I doubt he's mad at you." Baekhyun shrugs, chewing with his mouth open.

"Yeah Soo, I'm sure he didn't even notice it. Besides you have more real problems to worry about. You're grounded until graduation!" Junmyeon starts. "And here I thought we were all going to start going on dates together."

"What are the odds that all three of us would date dangerous law breakers." Baekhyun teases and Junmyeon frowns.

Sehun is not a a law breaker, he's just a bad boy." 

"Uh I'm sure smoking mary jane is illegal in South Korea Jun." Baekhyun sasses, and Junmyeon rolls his eye.

"Exactly." Kyungsoo adds and Junyeon crosses his arms.

"Oh, this coming from the guy who's going out with the the leader of the motorcycle gang!"

"He's not in a gang!" Kyungsoo gasps, looking around to see if anyone heard. He flicks Junmyeon off, making them all laugh a little, They enjoy being together until the bell rings.

"I guess I'll see you guys later in class." Kyungsoo cries walking out of the food court.

"Poor baby." Junmyeon shakes his head.

"I have an idea." Baekhun smirks.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's finally Friday and Kyungsoo's car drops him off in front of his school gates again. He knows he's late, guessing from the lack of students, but he still takes his sweet time walking towards the school entrance. 

What he doesn't expect is to feel two hands snatch him forcefully from the stairs. Kyungsoo tries to scream but the stranger has covered his mouth.

He's dragged into a dark alley by the school so he knows he has to act quick. He bites the hand over his mouth and hits him in his stomach.

"Bug eyes." He hears a familiar voice groan.

Kyungsoo turns around to see Jongin leaned down grabbing his stomach.

"Kai!" Kyungsoo walks towards Jongin.

"Hey baby." Jongin laughs painfully, still clutching his middle.

"You stupid jerk, why did you scare me like that!" Kyungsoo helps Jongin up, blushing a little at the pet name baby.

"I wanted to surprise you." Jongin pouts, which is odd to Kyungsoo, since he's only ever seen the older man glare or smile, never pout.

"By kidnapping me?!" Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow and Jongin rubs the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry." Jongin whispers.

Kyungsoo smiles and gets on his tip-e-toes to kiss Jongin's cheek. "I forgive you."

"So what were you going to do with me exactly, you do know I have school today right?" Kyungsoo asks, and Jongin nods his head.

"Yes, but your friend told me how sad you were so today, you're skipping school with me today." Jongin responds, throwing an arm around Kyungsoo's small shoulder's.

"Let's go then." Kyungsoo grins. His mother is already mad at him, might as well live it up all the way.

As they ride on Jongin's motorcycle, they stop at a red light. Jongin looks at the car beside him and meets eyes with the driver. It's him. The man he beat up earlier this month. The man who ruined his life.

He looks over at the passenger's seat and there she is. Jongin clenches his jaw and ignores the soft Jongin coming from the women in the car. Instead he smack his hand against the handle, startling Kyungsoo.

"Jongin." The woman's pleads are louder and Kyungsoo can hear it.

"Kai what's wrong?" He softly asks, but Jongin can hear the panic in his voice. He runs the engine of his bike and the woman screams his name again before Jongin races off, passing the red light.

"Kai!" Kyungsoo screams as the sound of the horn of a large truck they barely miss but Jongin doesn't listen, he only speeds up some more wanting to get as far away as possible. He can feel Kyungsoo's hold tighten around his waist and yet that isn't enough to calm him down. He screeches his tires as he makes a sharp turn and Kyungsoo cries out for him to stop once more. The burning smell of the tires and gas satisfies Jongin but he drives faster. He doesn't stop until his bike looses control for a second and Kyungsoo almost falls from the bike and it's only then that Jongin remembers he's with Kyungsoo. He holds the break down and the bike comes to a screeching stop. 

Kyungsoo gets off and holds his chest. A few quiet sobs come out of his chest, irrepressible, like the little tears streaking down his pale face. Jongin does not know what to do. Standing in front of Kyungsoo, with open arms, afraid even to caress him, scared at the idea that those slight nervous sobs become louder. He still tries to hold him, only for Kyungsoo to rudely slap his hand away. 

"Why? Why are you like this? Are you crazy? Do you think it's normal to race like that?" Kyungsoo asks, well more like screams, broken  
by crying.

Jongin does not know what to answer, instead he looks at those big wet eyes flooded with tears.

How can he explain? How can he tell Kyungsoo the reason for his outbursts, what's really behind them? Kyungsoo looks at him, his brown eyes glaring and frightened.

Jongin shakes his head. "I can't," he seems to repeat to himself. "I can't" 

Kyungsoo lifts his nose and almost as if gathering strength, asks again. "Who was that woman?" Why have you changed so suddenly? Tell me, tell me what's wrong or this can't work." Kyungsoo motions at the two of them that last sentence, that choice, that impossible choice, seems to hit him squarely. In the blink of an eye, all of his defenses fade away. The guard he has mounted around him, constant, irreducible, silently trained day after day, yields unexpectedly. His  
heart opens, calm for the first time all for the sake to still be able to be with this naive boy.

"Do you want to know who that woman is?" Kyungsoo nods his head. "She is my mother."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jongin stops his bike near the bay, and the both of them quietly walk towards the beach. 

"I've been wanting to come before summer is over." Jongin speaks and Kyungsoo nods his head. "Do you not like it?"

"No. I mean it's fine." Kyungsoo gives him a small smile. 

Jongin holds Kyungsoo's hand as they walk towards the water. 

"My parents used to bring me and my brother here all the time." Kyungsoo begins and Jongin is glad he isn't ignoring him anymore.

"Really?" 

"Yes." Kyungsoo chuckles lightly and he looks up to a mountain near the beach. "Do you see that huge beach house that's for sale?"

"Yeah I see it." Jongin answers.

"Me and my brother would pretend to be the owners of it. We asked our parents to buy it but the house at that time already had an owner." Kyungsoo tells him and Jongin smiles.

"Why didn't you buy it when they left? I mean you guys have the money, right?"

"I mean yeah, I don't know, I guess we grew up and realized we could have so much more than that beach house." Kyungsoo shrugs, looking at the house again. "It's sad how we won't ever enjoy it as much as when we were kids."

This time, a comfortable silence falls onto them and it's only broken by Kyungsoo's brave question.

"Do you want to talk about your mom?" He whispers, soon regretting he asked. 

"It's a long story." Jongin answers, but Kyungsoo doesn't give up.

"I have all day." Kyungsoo grins, and Jongin nods. They sit on the towel Jongin brought in his backpack and Jongin begins.

"I guess everything started going down hill my last year in high school. That's when I noticed my mom wasn't the same. She started leaving at odd times. She would tell us it was work related."

Jongin chuckles painfully. "I was so naive back then."

Kyungsoo holds his hand.

"But one Sunday, luckily she was home. She had come up to my room to check up on me, I was extremely happy." Jongin smiles fondly at the memory."It had been a while since I last had a moment like that with her. She had smiled at me and told me she loved me, it was really nice."

"After my mom left that afternoon, Sehun asked me to hang out. I left my house to meet him, but from the corner of my eye, I saw my mom get into a car that I didn't recognize."

"I was curious of where my mom was going so I followed them until they stopped a few blocks away from my house, my mom came out of the car and so did the man who was driving."

"At first I thought they were just friends or maybe family but then I saw them kiss." Kyungsoo tightens his hold on Jongin's hand as he see's them fist up.

"I drove up in front of the house and I tried to calm myself down but nothing was working. So I just snapped and barged inside the house. I ran into the man, he was naked. When I asked where my mother was he shook his head. I asked for her by name and he told me she had said she was single. I pushed him and ran to the bedroom where I found my mom naked in bed with another man. My first reaction was to pull the man up and help my mother. Maybe she was being forced, maybe she didn't want this, I mean, how could she do that to Dad. But she just slapped me away, and pretend not to know me. The man in the bed punched me first, the other man had seen what was going on but just left. So I reacted and began to beat him until he was unconscious."

"My mom of course was yelling for me to stop but it was making me even more mad, so I kept on going until he fell." Jongin's voice breaks as he tells the rest of the story. "I still remember the scared look in my mom's eyes, but that fear wasn't for me, it was of me."

Kyungsoo moves from where he is and sits on Jongin's lap. He hugs him close and begins to rub his back softly.

"When the lawyer asked her what connection she had to the man, and that if she did, it could help me in court, she lied and said none. The lawyer had insisted I would have never attacked if not for a valid reason, he was a long time friend of the family so he knew us well. But after asking once more, my mother denied the truth, she even had the nerve to yell out if she had a way to help me she would do anything. What really hurt me was that she would rather protect him than her own son." Kyungsoo hugs him tighter when he feels Jongin crying and Kyungsoo was slowly tearing up as well. "She didn't even show up for my court day." 

"She still sleeps around with him, both my Dad and brother don't know the truth." Jongin sighs. "They still believe she goes on trips with her friends and that I attacked an innocent man."

"So I'm the only one that knows?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Yes, you're also the only one who's seen me cry., other than my family" Jongin laughs, wiping his eyes with his sleeves.

"I'm honored." Kyungsoo confessses, kissing Jongin's cheek. "Hey Kai."

"Yeah?"

"Is it your Mom's fault why you don't like your name?" He timidly asks.

"Oh yeah." Jongin run a hand through his hair and sighs. "She named me Jongin."

"But if you think about it, you're only hurting yourself by going by Kai." Kyungsoo comments and Jongin asks. "How?"

"Well, when they call you that, you remember why you don't like Jongin." Kyungsoo explains simply and Jongin smiles. "You're right. I do realize that."

"Besides, I like your real name." Kyungsoo shyly adds and Jongin wants to coo.

"Then I guess it'll be okay if you call me that then." 

"Really?!" Kyungsoo looks up and the older is laughing.

"Yeah." 

They both slowly lean forward to kiss but are startled at the sound Kyungsoo's phone ringing.

"Shit! It's Baekhyun, he says school is ending early today, I have to go back now." Kyungsoo curses as he gets up from Jongin's lap.

"Alright let's go." Jongin leads them towards the bike, but stops when he feels Kyungsoo hug him tight.

"Thanks for today." He whispers into the taller's back.

"Anything for you." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay does this look like mom's signature?" Kyungsoo asks Seungsoo as they lay on his bed.

"No." Seungsoo straight up tells him, looking at Kyungsoo's signature on his absent chart.

"Well I think it's perfect." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and looks at the signature one more time. It has to be perfect, there's no way he can be discovered. His mother already warned him she'd send him overseas if anything else happens.

"Boys!" They hear their mom yell from the hallway. "I'm coming in."

They hurry and hide the chart when their mom comes in with someone.

"I brought In Sung over, now that he's healed up why don't you take him on a date Kyungsoo?" His mom asks with her fake yet terrifying smile.

"I would but I'm grounded, remember? Besides I have loads of work to do." Kyungsoo sighs, looking at all the books in front of him on the bed. 

"Kyungsoo don't be ridiculous, you're grounded and you can make time for In Sung he-"

"It's fine Mrs.Do, I'll just leave." In Sung bows, leaving the room.

His mother glares at him and Kyungsoo just shrugs.

"I'll call him on Saturday if I'm not busy." He quickly adds. and she finally leaves the room.

"Great, now's she's trying to set you up with your ex." Seungsoo rolls his eyes. "If only she knew what a big dick he really is."

"A big dick with a small penis." Kyungsoo jokes, making them both crack up. "Like hell that's happening ever again."


	5. 5. This is What Makes us Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not posting in 4 months. Shit has really hit the fan but I'll try to upload more often. Please excuse the errors and sucky writing.

Kyungsoo waits until everyone in the house is fast asleep before quietly stepping out of his house. He's praying that his mother didn't activate the motion censor cameras yet. Luckily, Kungsoo managed to find a few blind spots during the week where the camera doesn't reach. As he reaches the large gate out front, Kyungsoo guiltily looks back at his house and leaves. Usually, Kyungsoo isn't one to break the rules, quite the opposite actually, he respects and appreciates when everything is in order and right.

But there's something so tempting, so alluring about Jongin, that Kyungsoo decides breaking a couple of rules worth it. 

"Kyungsoo." Jongin waves his arm as he stands across the street and Kyungsoo quickly jogs towards him. 

"Hi." Kyungsoo lets out a long sigh of relief, and Jongin hands him a helmet. 

"Hi." Kyungsoo takes the helmet and puts it on but struggles to tie it right. Jongin chuckles and helps the shorter, his fingers slightly brushing over Kyungsoo's lips. Once the clasp snaps, Jongin clears his throat and hopes Kyungsoo doesn't see how red he is. They get on the bike and Jongin turns the engine on, whispering for Kyungsoo to hold tight.

Kyungsoo isn't surprised when he sees Baekhyun and Junmyeon also present at the tracks.

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo is ambushed by a very tipsy Baekhyun and doesn't notice when Jongin walks away to find them something to drink.

"Finally, you're here, I've been dealing with this for a whole hour now." Junmyeon huffs, taking the red cup that's in Baekhyun's hand. "We don't know what's in here, but three cups was enough for him."

"Whaat, I'm fine." Baekhyun denies it but starts to dance clumsily to the loud music playing. Kyungsoo can't help but laugh and start dancing too. Junmyeon fights it at the beginning but soon he starts moving his hips, and soon all three of them are letting loose, going with the rhythm of the music. When Baekhyun starts grinding on his lap, he decides it's time for a break and he pulls his friends towards an empty bench.

They all don't notice the glares and envious stares they're getting from a group of guys walking towards them. "Ay preppy rat!" 

Kyungsoo turns around and glares at the person in front of him. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Oh trust me, it won't be pleasurable, especially since you've been sticking annoyingly close to Kai knowing he's taken." Taemin angrily responds and Kyungsoo frowns. " I know you're young but it must be obvious that he's taking you on for a short ride, only to discard you once he's had his fun."

"I don't need to get to know you better to notice how insane you are. But if you must know, Jongin is my boyfriend, he said it himself." Kyungsoo shrugs, and doesn't miss the look of shock on Taemin's face at the name 'Jongin'.

"Didn't seem like it last night when he fucked me in his bed." Taemin retaliates, composing himself. "We all know the little virgin isn't giving it up, Kai is a grown man, so he needs a grown man to satisfy him, and honey, you're not it."

Kyungsoo feels his stomach drop at, what he hopes is a lie. It can't be true, Jongin likes him, he would never do that.

"I feel sad for you. It's so obvious that you're crazy for him, but all you ever were to him was a one night stand." Kyungsoo turns to his friends, hoping Taemin would leave but instead, he's turned around and pushed down to the floor.

"What the fuck!" Kyungsoo shrieks.

Baekhyun and Junmyeon reach down to help him but are hold back by two other guys. Taemin gets on top of Kyungsoo and slaps him once. Kyungsoo regains control after kicking Taemin between the legs. Once he's off, Kyungsoo punches Taemin right in the face rather clumsily, never in his life been in a fight. Soon a crowd of people form around the two of them.

"Get him Kyungsoo!" Junmyeon yells trying to get himself free.

"Beat the shit out of him!!!" Baekhyun hollers, still intoxicated.

Taemin grabs onto Kyungsoo's shirt and punches him back but Kyungsoo doesn't fall down, he trips Taemin and sits on top of him swinging his fists as much as he can.

"Shit! hey there's a fight!" Yixing stands up from fixing his bike and looks over at the commotion. He catches a glimpse Kyungsoo being pushed down by Taemin?

"Fuck! Kai it's Kyungsoo!" Yixing runs to get Jongin and motions at the crowd of people. "He's fucking fighting!"

Jongin runs towards them, pushing the bystanders out of his way. He pulls Kyungsoo off of Taemin and carries him away.

"Let me go!" Kyungsoo struggles in Jongin's hold."I'm going to beat that whore up!"

Taemin gets up and huffs angrily as Jongin takes Kyungsoo away.

"Jongin put me down!" Jongin takes them to an empty lot and puts his boyfriend down. Kyungsoo pushes him away as soon as he's able to and Jongin frowns in confusion. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"What happened?" Why were you fighting with Taemin?" Kyungsoo gives Jongin an icy glare and crosses his arms.

"Why? Are you worried I ruined his pretty face! I'm sure he's still up for a good fuck." Jongin shakes his head and Kyungsoo starts to walk off only for Jongin to harshly pull him back, shortening the distance between them. Jongin can feel his temper rising but he won't snap. Not with Kyungsoo.

"What did he say? What did he tell you?"

"That you slept with him last night!" Kyungsoo sobs and it's only then that he notices the smaller crying.

"That isn't true. Yes I have slept with him in the past but not now. It was before this, before we met." Jongin moves closer to him but Kyungsoo pushes him away.

"So it's true. You hooked up with him?!" Jongin nods his head and Kyungsoo continues to cry.

"Yes but that was before you, I promise. It was not last night, baby believe me."

Kyungsoo meets Jongin's eyes and sighs.

"I would never do that to you. You know how I feel about cheating."

Kyungsoo stops crying and walks towards Jongin who opens his arms offering a hug. "I only want you, Kyungsoo and only you."

"Really?" Kyungsoo asks looking up with his teary eyes.

"Hmm." Jongin kisses his forehead. "From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I was scared that I was falling for you too quickly so I decided to be a dick to you at first, but you didn't let me get away with it." He laughs and Kyungsoo wishes silently that he can always see that laugh.

"I am a little stubborn." Kyungsoo admits, Jongin softly wipes his wet cheeks and presses another kiss on Kyungsoo's face..

"I'm happy you are, if not, you would have never came into my life." Jongin confesses and Kyungsoo melts at those words.

He knows Jongin isn't very good with words. He knows he's the only one Jongin has allowed to call him by his first name. But Kyungsoo also knows Jongin isn't someone who cab be tamed or settled down. There's fear and doubt in his heart still but Kyungsoo won't be the one to let go first. 

As much as Kyungsoo begged to stay longer with Jongin, he was taken home early.

"I don't want your mom to find out about you sneaking out." Jongin explains once more and Kyungsoo whines. "She won't find out, as long as I'm home before she wakes up, we're good." 

"She's not stupid baby, I'm sure the thought of you sneaking out has crossed her mind." Jongin argues back and Kyungsoo just huffs, knowing he's right, and starts walking towards his house.

"Wait, wait!" Jongin calls for Kyungsoo and the younger turns around, a pout on his lips. "Where's my goodnight kiss?"

Kyungsoo runs to Jongin and wraps his arms around his neck. 

"You're such a child.” Kyungsoo whispers against Jongin's lips and slowly closes his eyelids as he feels Jongin pull him closer. He deepens the kiss by pushing his tongue to taste Kyungsoo's sweet mouth.

Kyungsoo moans softly at this and runs his fingers in Jongin's hair.

Jongin pulls away slowly, chuckling at Kyungsoo's returning pout.

"If we were to go further, it would lead to something more. Go to bed." Kyungsoo feels a bit embarrassed and Taemin's word from earlier in the night, run through his mind again. 

"Goodnight Jongin." Kyungsoo whispers.

"Goodnight, bug eyes."

\---------------------------------------

Jongin doesn't expect anything out of the ordinary to happen on a Thursday afternoon after hitting the gym, but when he arrives home, he finds his brother talking to a man he doesn't recognize.

"Oh Kai , good you're home . This gentleman wants to have a word with you." His brother signals at the man next to him.

"Hello I'm Do Min Woo, Kyungsoo's father." Jongin tenses up, and goes into shock, dropping his bag that has some light weights, on the floor. 

"Is there somewhere we can go to talk?" Kyungsoo’s father asks, and Jongin dumbly nods his head.

"Uh yeah, yes I know a place." Jongin leads the way only to stop and face Mr.Do again.  
"I'm Jongin by the way, Kim Jongin."

Jongin takes Kyungsoo's father to a near by bar. He knows he can't screw this meeting up, but despite the man's tall and muscular appearance, he doesn't seem that intimidating, well at least not as intimidating as his wife.

"Two beers please." Jongin orders as they sit down. The bartender nods, placing two beers in their hands.

"So, I'm guessing you're going to tell me to stay away from Kyungsoo, huh." Mr.Do stays silent for a while, trying to find the best words to describe why he's there.

"I don't even now where to start." He answers finally. "My wife she-"

He trails off, mildly embarrassed by what his wife had told him to say.

"I understand sir. I understand perfectly why your wife is so worried." Jongin stares off before continuing.

"I know the type of guy I am. I know what both you and your wife are afraid of. I live the fast life. Never settling down, never taking things seriously and I was planning to keep living like that but...."

"But?"

"Well, Kyungsoo appeared in my life." Mr.Do smiles, nodding his head for him to continue.

"Kyungsoo he...." Jongin trails off, a warm smile adorning his face. Mr.Do stares at Jongin intensely waiting patiently for his next words.

"He showed me a different perspective of life, he probably doesn't even notice it though." Jongin stares at him. "He's a true gem."

"Jongin I-

"I'm serious about him, sir." Jongin declares, his eyes desperate for acceptance. "I can't even believe my own self when I tell you this but I know for a fact that I don't want to loose him. Sorry I interrupted you twice sir."

Mr.Do lets out a long sigh before speaking. "The only thing that truly matters to me is my family." He admits. "My kids, they mean the world to me, and I only want the best for them."

"I was honestly scared about meeting you, I was expecting the worst, and I know that whenever Kyungsoo wants something, he ends up getting it. I didn't want my wife to be right about you because my son has been so happy these past few days. But now that I've met you, I will sleep better at night." 

"Thank you." Jongin tells him.

"One thing Jongin, could you please keep our little chat a secret. I don't want Kyungsoo to find out."

"What little chat?" 

\--------------------------------------

Jongin walks back into his shared apartment with his brother feeling better than ever. But his mood is ruined when he's slammed against the wall by his father.

"What did I tell you!" Fuck Kai, this could really lock you up for life!"

He lets Jongin go and throws him the stack of papers that arrived in the mail. It was the law suit against him for the assault on In Sung last month. His father has his back turn to him but he’s sure it’s only a matter of time before he scolds him as well. 

"I have it under control I alrea-"

"No Kai, you don't have it under control, you don't have anything under control, I don't understand where this aggression and violent behavior comes from? Is it your good for nothing friends or the drugs?" His father bursts, his voice loud.

"Dad, please don't talk bad about my friends." Jongin warns him.

"Well then could you care to explain the reason you beat up these people. What happened to you Jongin? It’s like I don't even know you anymore." His brother adds.

"What were you thinking?!" His father adds. "This kid comes from a wealthy family and that man, you didn't even know that man, your mother-

"My mother, yes that's exactly who I was thinking about!" Jongin slips out, feeling his body shaking of rage.

"What does mom have anything to do with this?" His brother asks. "Is there something you know that we don't?"

“Just forget it!" Jongin tries to walk away but his father pulls him back.

"Talk!"

"Fine! You want to know why I beat him up? Because he’s sleeping with Mom. I found them together that day, and I lost control. All those vacations with her friends are lies. She's fucking him and I'm pretty sure you got the hint old man, but I guess it was easier to blame the fuck up in the family, although compared to her, I'm a god damn saint."

“What drove me to almost murdering him was jealousy." Jongin sobs. "Jealousy of the fucking worry and attention he was receiving from my mother...my fucking mother. Him, the dirty piece of shit she was rolling around with and not her son, who had walked in and seen her."

"So yes call me whatever you want but don't make me apologize me for acting the way I did!"

At this point, Jongin's chest is raising up and down harshly out of anger, his eyes are wet and his throat is sore from the yelling but when he looks up to meet his father's and his brother's gaze he realizes what he just said and takes a step back.

"Dad I-"

"You're right son." His father whispers, looking down at the floor in shame. "Everything you just said is right. I didn’t know but I only imagined and I chose to ignore it."

"Dad please."

This is what he feared, for the rest of his family to break . His brother hasn't said a word, and his Father is sobbing.

"Jongin, I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize dad." He whispers softly. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Jongin walks up to his room and cries himself to sleep, wishing Kyungsoo was there with him right now.

———————————————

Kyungsoo stares down at his absent chart, specifically at the forged signature he did for his mother. “Should I just pretend I forgot it at home?”

Baekhyun sighs and pats Kyungsoo on the back. “Calm down he's not going to notice it, you did a good job ." 

"You know how strict and mean Mr.Min is." Kyungsoo nervously starts. "He's always out to get me."

"The signature looks real, I'm sure he'll fall for it." Junmyeon inspects the signature and turns to face the front when their teacher walks into the classroom.

He begins to call roll. One by one until he gets to Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo gets and walks towards his teacher, placing his chart on his desk.

Mr.Min looks up and takes the book. He looks back up at Kyungsoo and smirks.

"Mr.Do, is this your Mother's signature?" He asks.

"Yes it is." Kyungsoo lies, putting his arms behind his back, feeling anxious.

"Really, that's odd because I called her this morning to ask about you being absent and she said she had no idea about you missing and your...." He looks down at his book and smirks again.

"Sickness."

Kyungsoo can feel his heart speed up and hands sweat. He's dead.

"Your presence is being asked for at the office Mr.Do." Mr.Min motions at the door and Kyungsoo frowns, walking out his class room.

——————————————————

"Did you really think I wasn't going to find out?!" His mother yells dragging Kyungsoo out of the school by his arm. “Are you that stupid, Kyungsoo?”

"Mom please let me go!" Kyungsoo yells getting free from her grip. His mother turns around and lets him go but doesn't apologize for her words.

"Do you want to know what that boy really wants?" Sex! It’s just sex Kyungsoo, that's all he wants from you." Kyungsoo shakes his head, tears running his cheeks, denying it.

"He doesn't really love you, Kyungsoo he's just using you so he won't go to jail." She adds. "Soon he's going to ask for money."

"You're wrong, he likes me." Kyungsoo sobs, feeling his insecurities pile up inside him.

"He doesn't love you and he never will love you! Once he's done with you he'll just throw you away like trash because that's what you are to him."

Kyungsoo's heart sinks to his stomach at his Mother's words and he gives up. His mother continues to mutter curses under her breath before turning to face Kyungsoo.

"I just want what's best for you, son." She whispers softly and reaches to pull him in a hug. "Lets end this now."

She holds out her hand and asks for his phone.

"No." Kyungsoo whimpers, gripping tightly.

"Kyungsoo, don't make this harder." She sighs. Kyungsoo sobs silently and slowly hands over his cell phone.

To: Kim Jongin  
From:Kyungsoo

I want us to break up. I think you're unfit to be with me and I don't want to be acquainted with you anymore. Don't contact me ever again.

She sends the text and keeps his phone. 

“Let’s go home.” She offers him her hand and Kyungsoo rejects it. 

“I hate you.” Kyungsoo says before walking out to the car. 

——————————————————

Kyungsoo runs into his room, slams the door and cries. He can feel the pain in his chest slowly come undone the louder his cries get. His mother’s words ring again and again through his mind and then Jongin’s words until he doesn’t know what to believe. On one hand, he understands his mother’s concerns, and although the words she used were cruel, Kyungsoo is sure that she loves him, he’s known her all his life , and she’s his mother. On the other hand, Jongin, is someone Kyungsoo barely knows. He’s unpredictable and violent. He hasn’t declared his love for Kyungsoo but he did say he liked Kyungsoo. There are so many more variables to him, for example, are his feelings truly sincere? Can Jongin be trusted with his heart? Does he only want Kyungsoo for a quick fuck? But he’s also kind, and beneath all the anger and rage, there’s a sad boy who wants comfort. There’s also the fact that whenever Kyungsoo even thinks about the older, his chest swells and his heart fills with happiness. Everything is all mixed up and it’s getting confusing.

Kyungsoo sits up and wipes his tears when he hears knocks on his door. So far, he’s managed to Ignore both his mother and father by feigning sleep. He looks over at the clock on his wall, it’s 12am, it can’t be his parents then. When he opens the door, Seungsoo brings up a finger to his lips and slips him a phone.

“Cheer up big brother, I'm on your side.” 

“Thanks.” Seungsoo leaves quickly after and Kyungsoo locks his door again and immediately uses the phone to call Jongin in hopes to explain. 

“Hello?”

“Jongin? It’s me Kyungsoo.”

“Kyungsoo! Fuck, I’ve been trying to reach you all day. What’s going on?! Why did you break up with me?! Do you really want to end things? Fuck, you’re driving me crazy!”

“Ssh Jongin. Stop. I’m not breaking up with you. I got into deep shit for skipping class, and my annoying teacher, who hates me, told my mother and now she knows about us. She took my phone and sent that text, but I swear I don’t care. I’m not going to stop seeing you.”

The other line is silent for longer than normal and Kyungsoo looks down at the phone. “Jongin? Jongin can you hear me?”

He doesn’t get a response, but can hear puffing and scuffing. The noise only gets louder and the younger jumps when he hears a loud bump right behind him. He turns around and Jongin is climbing out his window and into his room. Despite Kyungsoo’s room being on the third floor, Jongin looks effortlessly sexy and collected with his open buttoned up shirt and skinny black jeans, and not like someone who just climbed up a bloody mansion.

“What the fuck!” Kyungsoo whispers, instinctively looking over at his door. “Jongin are you crazy? My parents are home, and also how the hell did you climb up to my room?" Jongin shrugs and shortens the distance between them in order to press his lips against Kyungsoo for a hot kiss. The younger melts into Jongin's touch and lets him take the lead. It's only when Kyungsoo starts to feel dizzy that he pulls away. Jongin continues to hold him close, resting his large hand on Kyungsoo's exposed waist. It's at that moment that Kyungsoo realizes what he's wearing. A red crop top Baekhyun bought him last week that says "i heart cock" and his boxers.

"Turn around!" Kyungsoo flushes red and reaches for his blanket on his bed. Jongin shushes him but obeys, his cheeks also flushed pink.

"Ok, you can turn around now." Kyungsoo is wrapped in his fluffy blanket and Jongin swears he can feel his heart do a flip.

"Is it okay if I hang here for a while?" Jongin asks and Kyungsoo shyly nods his head.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Kyungsoo suggests and Jongin agrees, quietly taking off his boots before getting on Kyungsoo's bed. 

Slowly, Kyungsoo's thoughts drift off to naughty ones and he panics. They're in the dark. Alone. On his bed. 

"Um, my laptop is right next to you. I'm just going to use my bathroom real quick, ok?"

Jongin smiles and opens the laptop. Kyungsoo enters his bathroom and closes the door. He tries to calm himself down. Jongin wouldn't force him to do something he isn't ready to do, right? Kyungsoo shakes his head in frustration. Nothing is going to happen. They're just going to watch a movie. 

He walks to his sink and washes his hands before walking back to his room.

"Have you picked a movie?" Kyungsoo asks and Jongin nods. 

"Shrek." Kyungsoo giggles as he sits right beside Jongin, who Kyungsoo notices, is sitting on top of the covers. Jongin passes him an earphone but it doesn't reach so he has to scoot closer, so close that the right side of his body is pressed against Jongin's left. Jongin presses play and soon Kyungsoo looses the tension in his muscles and enjoys the movie. He only starts to sweat again when Jongin reaches for his hand and intertwines their fingers before bringing Kyungsoo's hand up to his mouth for a kiss.

"I thought I had lost you." Jongin softly whispers and Kyungsoo lets out a sigh. "I had come here to beg for another chance."

They both ignore the movie and stare into each other's eyes. "I didn't realizes how much it would hurt if I never got to see you again. But now that I do, I won't fuck it up. I swear it."

Kyungsoo can feel tears trickling down his face so he nods his head, scared his voice will crack if he speaks. Jongin leans in to press a kiss on the younger's forehead and soon the movie serves only for background noise as they talk lowly, until late in the night. It's close to dawn when Kyungsoo finally drifts to sleep and Jongin smiles pressing another kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. He pulls Kyungsoo into a tight hug and follows in sleep.

"Goodnight Kyungsoo."

\--------------------------------

Kyungsoo wakes feeling warmer than usual. He snuggles closer into the source of the warmth and yawns feeling safe. Last night was the best sleep he's had in a long time. He slowly opens his eyes to see's a smiling Jongin looking down at him.

"Good morning Kyungsoo." Jongin whispers and Kyungsoo gasps, holding a hand over his mouth. 

Jongin chuckles at the cute reaction and Kyungsoo gives in as well until he hears his mother's voice call for him just outside his door.

"Don't make me us the key, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo's eyes widen and he jumps out of bed, pulling Jongin up with him.

"You have to leave or she'll kill us both. Believe me, she has immunity in three countries I think, so she will not hesitate." 

Jongin quickly complies and pulls on his boots. 

"Kyungsoo, I won't repeat myself, you hear?"

"Shit." Kyungsoo opens his window and Jongin has one leg in his room and the other one out when he pulls Kyungsoo by the neck into a wet kiss. Jongin sucks on his tongue and smirks when Kyungsoo lets out a moan. The separate when they the door knob jingle.

"You know she's going to do everything in her way to prevent us from being together?" Kyungsoo asks and Jongin laughs.

"Baby, bad boys like me were made to defile good boys like you, no can stop it, not even Mommy dearest." When the door opens and his mother barges in, Jongin pulls him in for another kiss and Kyungsoo returns it with much enthusiasm.

"See ya bug eyes." Jongin jumps onto the second floor's roof and slides to the first before hitting the ground and running towards the gate.

"For the love of everything good and pure Kyungsoo, please tell me I did not just see that low life jump out of your room!"

As he listens to his mother yell for his father and for the help to chase after Jongin, he knows in his heart that what Jongin said is true.

No one can keep them apart.

No one.


	6. Highs and Lows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: USE OF DRUGS

Kyungsoo hesitantly walks downstairs, ready for yet another lecture from his mother. For the past month, after Jongin was caught jumping out his window, they have been fighting non-stop. She took away his phone (all of them) and his laptop. His mother prohibited him to talk to his friends and she even went as far as to call his school and excuse him from his classes. It was time he put a stop to it.

"Mother?" Kyungsoo sees his family eating breakfast. Seungsoo looks up at him and shrugs while his father gives him a small smile.

Beside his mother he can see his phone and laptop. 

"Good morning Soo." His father motions for him to sit and Kyungsoo does, side glancing his mother.

"What's going on?" Kyungsoo asks and his mom sets down her utensils and she looks up at him.

"Come sit, son" Mr.Do smiles and Kyungsoo nods sitting beside his brother. "After talking with your mother, we both have decided to relieve you of your punishment and give our blessings on your relationship."

"What?" Kyungsoo looks at his mother and she nods. "Just like that?"

"Kyungsoo, I don't have the energy nor the patience to fight you everyday, knowing that you'll just sneak out of your room and defy me." She fakes her smile and sips her tea. "This way, I at least know where and who you are with. Besides, when he finally breaks your heart, then you'll understand my worries."

"Honey." Mr.Do shakes his head and Kyungsoo scoffs. 

"Jongin isn't a heartless thug you believe he is. He loves me and I love him." Kyungsoo argues and his mother sighs. 

"Enjoy it while it lasts Kyungsoo." She starts. "Boys like him don't change their life style for anyone."

"He'll change for me." Kyungsoo proclaims and his mother laughs.

"Don't count on it." She stands up from her chair and walks out. Kyungsoo does the same but his father stops him.

"Let it rest, Kyungsoo." He softly says. "Your mother has her reasons for opposing Jongin."

"I've never seen her act like this." Kyungsoo frowns but sits back down.

Mr.Do smiles. "She loves you so much, that's why. Come on, finish breakfast."

\-------------------------------- 

When Jongin receives a text from Kyungsoo after zero contact from him for a month, he jumps in place. When he reads the text that says if he can pick him up in 10 minutes he almost trips getting his keys and shoes on. Now that he sees him, standing against the railings of the entrance he smiles. He parks his bike and picks Kyungsoo up, spinning him around. Kyungsoo lets out a happy cry and Jongin sets him down, before pressing their lips together. They kiss until their chests burn and only catch their breaths for a second before they're on each other again.

"Fuck, I've missed you so much." Jongin presses a kiss on Kyungsoo's cheek. 

"Me too. Let's leave." Kyungsoo takes the helmet Jongin gives him and they speed away from his house.

They stop at a small park near the city, and they sit together on a hidden bench, graffiti filling it completely.

"Wow, romantic." Kyungsoo jokes and Jongin shrugs and smiles. "This is my favorite spot. I come here to smoke, to think or just to be alone."

Kyungsoo rests his head on Jongin's shoulder and smiles. He can hear Jongin lighting his blunt and he tries to ignore his mother's words.

"Do you ever think about quitting?" Kyungsoo asks and Jongin exhales smoke from his mouth. "It helps me relax and collect my thoughts."

"Yeah but, it's not good for you and it's illegal." Kyungsoo nervously adds and Jongin looks down at him. "Does it bother you?"

Kyungsoo doesn't respond and instead intertwines his fingers with Jongin's.

"Where do you see yourself ten years from now?" Kyungsoo asks and Jongin looks up at the sky, silent for a few minutes before answering.

"Here, with you." 

Kyungsoo smiles, holding onto Jongin's hand tighter. 

"I see that too." 

Jongin sets the blunt down. He softly drags both his hands in Kyungsoo's silky hair, and starts ravaging the younger's mouth, who's emitting small whimpers. Jongin slowly trails one hand down to rest on Kyungsoo's thin waist while the other pushes Kyungsoo head back so he can press kisses down his pale throat.

Kyungsoo's eyes are watery and his cheeks are burning from desire as Jongin pushes their mouths together again. 

When Jongin's hand meets Kyungsoo's ass the younger jolts up and pushes Jongin back, hard enough to make him fall off the bench. 

"Sorry!" Kyungsoo exclaims and covers his face in embarrassment. Jongin gets up and laughs lightly. "It's okay, it's my bad, I went too far."

"No, I-I liked it. I just." Kyungsoo trails off and Jongin pats him on the head when Jongin's phone goes off. 

"Yeah... I'm near there.....okay I'll be there." Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin, who has an unreadable expression on his face. Jongin stands up and Kyungsoo follows.

"What's wrong?" Kyungsoo asks and Jongin just inhales and exhales.

"Nothing. I need to take you home." Jongin turns the bike on and Kyungsoo stands up, his arms crossed.

"Home? But we've barely been together." Kyungsoo softly whines and Jongin keeps his gaze on the floor. "Can't it wait?"

Kyungsoo picks at his nails, trying to ignore his mother's words once again. 𝙃𝙚 𝙤𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙨 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙆𝙮𝙪𝙣𝙜𝙨𝙤𝙤 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙝𝙚 𝙜𝙚𝙩𝙨 𝙞𝙩 𝙝𝙚’𝙡𝙡 𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙫𝙚. Kyungsoo shakes his head and looks at Jongin again. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Get on the bike, I have to take you home." Jongin's tone leaves no room for argument, so begrudgingly Kyungsoo gets on. 

On the way home, Kyungsoo's thoughts are all over the place and he gets a dreadful feeling in his stomach. Could Jongin only be with him because of the law suit and his body? And if he doesn't give it up, will Jongin leave him?

"Kyungsoo..Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo snaps out of it and stares into Jongin's eyes. "We're here."

Kyungsoo gets off and Jongin follows. "I'll call you tonight okay?"

Kyungsoo nods his head, too scared that if he speaks, his voice will crack. Jongin presses a kiss to his forehead before leaving.

Kyungsoo enters his house and his mother is sitting on the sofa, a book in her hands. She looks up at him and he tries to mask his disappointment but fails, as she shakes her head.

He ignores her and walks up to his room, closing the door quietly behind him. 

The hours go by slowly, and Kyungsoo busies himself with school work and social media. When it hits 11pm he does his usual night routine and gets ready for bed. He looks out his window from his bed and stares at the bright moon in the sky before closing his eyes.

Jongin doesn't call that night.

\-------------------------------- 

"Soo!" Baekhun runs to give him a hug, and Kyungsoo’s smile widens at his friend's enthusiasm. Some of their fellow peers turn to look at him but the lunch bell rings and they're given some privacy. "Has your mother finally come to her senses?!"

"Kind of." Kyungsoo chuckles and a second later Junmyeon walks up to them, also hugging Kyungsoo tight. They walk to their favorite lunch spot and Kyungsoo tells them everything with his mom and Jongin.

"Wow, you must be so stressed, I mean with your mom acting weird and then the crazy fight last night at the tracks. I don't know how you do-"

"Fight?!"

"Yeah, last night Jongin and the boys fought this guy named Yi Fan. Didn't he tell you?"

"Huh..oh yeah..yeah he did. I just forgot." Kyungsoo slumps further in his seat and Baekhyun continues to talk about the fight.

"So apparently Yi Fan started to insult Yixing and Sehun for being Bi and some of their crew got upset so things got heated when one of Yi Fan's friends pushed Sehun away when he tried to defuse the argument. That's when all hell broke loose and Yixing called Jongin over. It was crazy the way Jongin just took all of them at once, never stopping until they were all down. It was amazing!"

"Amazing?" Kyungsoo snaps, glaring at his friend. "I don't see anything amazing about acting like a maniac and beating people up."

Kyungsoo remains quiet for the rest of their lunch break and his friends change the subject, leaving Kyungsoo out the conversation and to his own thoughts.

Why didn't Jongin tell him he got into a fight last night? Did Jongin think he would be in danger if he knew? But both Junmyeon and Baekhyun knew. What is it then? Did Jongin not trust him?

Their break is over and they say their goodbyes before walking to class.

\-------------------------------- 

The next time Kyungsoo sees Jongin, it's three days later and they're off to the race tracks to Kyungsoo's dismay. Jongin pecks him on the lips before riding towards his friends who are getting ready to race. He hasn't confronted Jongin about the fight or the fact that he knows about it. He isn't sure why he hasn't brought it out to the open, well he does, but he doesn't want to admit it. 

Luckily his friends are here and he talks to them for most of the time. Until Baekhyun takes out a blunt from his jacket and lights it up right in front of him.

"Are you crazy?" Kyungsoo takes the blunt from between Baekhyun's lips and throws it on the ground, stepping on it harshly with his boots.

"Kyungsoo what the hell!” Baekhyun kneels down to the floor but the blunt has dirt and muddy water all over it, unusable. "I just bought that!"

"Since when do you smoke pot?" Kyungsoo hisses and then turns to Junmyeon in alarm. "Did you know about this?"

Junmyeon, at least has the decency to look ashamed and nods his head. "We all shared one the night before the fight but I only did it once. Baekhyun liked it more." Kyungsoo face-palms and turns to Baekhyun, a stern look in his eyes.

"Stop fucking smoking Baek. I mean it. If you don't, I swear I will tell your mother." This ticks Baekhyun off and makes him defensive.

"Very hypocritical of you Soo, you have no problem dating a pothead but you cross the line on your friends?" Kyungsoo flinches and Baekhyun seems to be apologetic but doesn't verbally apologize instead just sulks.

Kyungsoo walks away from his friends and sits on the other end of the lot until Jongin takes him home.

\-------------------------------- 

Jongin notices how quiet his boyfriend is tonight and instead of taking him straight home, he takes him to his apartment. When he stops the bike, Kyungsoo looks around, confused of his surroundings. "Where are we?"

"My home." Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows when he notices how nice and wealthy the neighborhood they're in. 

"What? Not the shady criminal neighborhood you were expecting?" Jongin smirks and Kyungsoo blushes but shakes his head. 

"I'm kidding, you're just so cute when I tease you." Jongin kisses him lightly and they walk into the condo complex, hand in hand. When they enter the apartment, Jongin leads them to his bedroom and they both sit on his bed. 

"So, what's troubling you Kyungsoo?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo looks at Jongin in surprise at his bluntness. "Huh?"

"Oh, come on baby, I know something's bothering you. Tell me." Kyungsoo looks at his boyfriend and he realizes his heart is pounding quickly out of nervousness. But he decides to come clean.

"I know about the fight." He starts and Jongin seems caught off guard at this. "Baekhyun told me. He also showed me his new addiction to marijuana, something he never would have done before-." Kyungsoo cuts himself off before saying something he'll later regret. But Jongin catches what he's trying to say.

"Before Yixing. Before Sehun. Before me." Jongin doesn't seem mad, more like sad. 

"I didn't mean it like that." Kyungsoo whispers but the damage has been done and the both of them sit in awkward silence. Until Jongin breaks it.

“Do you wanna smoke a joint with me?” Jongin is expecting an outcry and a slap to the face but all he gets is a wide eyed Kyungsoo. “You’re not serious?”

“Uh yeah. I think you'll change your point of view of it, if you try it. Also I’d really like to see you high.”

“You want to drug me, Jongin?” Kyungsoo tilts his head to the side and tries not to show how nervous he really is. 

“Hey, just this once? It feels great, I promise. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and smirks. "You would never get away with harming me, what with my crazy mother."

Jongin also rolls his eyes but smiles. “Wouldn’t dream of it. So is that a yes?”

Kyungsoo looks up at him uncertainly, and finally asks, “How long does it last?”

“A few hours, depending on how much you smoke and each person." 

Kyungsoo doesn't respond for a while until finally he answers. "Okay."

Jongin nods his head and walks over to a small jar at his bed side. He opens it and starts placing it on what Kyungsoo thinks is the outer part of the blunt. Jongin has the rolled joint in his hands and a lighter when he sits beside him. 

“It’s really not a big deal. There's some really nasty shit out there; this stuff is harmless.”

“And yet it's illegal?” Kyungsoo asks sarcastically.

“Well … yea, but other countries—”

“Didn’t think so,” Kyungsoo teases and Jongin shakes his head in amusement.

The older holds up the joint for Kyungsoo to see. “It’s just like a cigarette, except it’s got weed in it instead of tobacco. And for me at least, weed tastes ten times better than tobacco.”

“I’ve never tried tobacco so I wouldn’t know.” Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at glares at the blunt suspiciously. “What does it feel like?”

“It feels like — it feels warm, kinda fuzzy, sorry I’m sure that doesn’t help. When you do it, try not to inhale too harshly at first. It’ll burn your throat first couple times.”

Kyungsoo nods and stares as Jongin sticks it between his lips, and holds up his silver lighter to spark the end of it. Jongin takes two deep puffs and holds it in several seconds before blowing it out in a clouded ball. He then slowly places the blunt between Kyungsoo’s thick lips. Kyungsoo tries to take a small breath but he sucks a deep puff and immediately he starts coughing. Jongin curses and passes his boyfriend a water bottle.

“I’m sorry, I should have showed you again.” Jongin rubs Kyungsoo’s small back until the smaller stops coughing.

“How do you enjoy that,” Kyungsoo rasps out, Jongin hands it over again and Kyungsoo takes it and tries again. This time, he does it right and soon enough Kyungsoo is laying down on Jongin’s bed. He’s hugging Jongin’s blanket close, eyes bloodshot and half-lidded. 

They smoke through the whole joint and Jongin feels as high as Kyungsoo looks.

“This blanket is really soft Jongin,” Kyungsoo whispers, nuzzling his nose and cheek in the blanket. Kyungsoo continues to snuggle in the covers and let out highly content sighs. Jongin smiles down at Kyungsoo and presses his boyfriend against him, holding the younger by the waist. “It feels like a cloud. Where did you get them?”

“I promise you, your covers are much softer than mine, you’re just really high,” Jongin answers and laughs.

“Oh.” Kyungsoo rubs at his eyes and then leans up to press a kiss on Jongin’s neck. 

“I like you.”

“I like you too,” Jongin smiles, running his hands once more in Kyungsoo’s hair. 

“Jongin…are you with me just because of the law suit?” Kyungsoo asks and Jongin swears his high evaporated for a minute.

“What?” He asks and hopes the younger forgets it. He doesn’t.

“Are you with me just so I can testify that you’re innocent?” 

“Why would you ask that?” Jongin frowns and looks down at Kyungsoo who has his eyes closed. 

“Didn’t you say it yourself. Back in the race tracks that day. You would make me fall so deep for you that I wouldn’t be able to testify against you.” 

“Yeah but it’s different now.” Jongin answers and Kyungsoo opens his eyes.

“How?” Kyungsoo asks. “How is it different? You haven’t changed Jongin. You’re still beating people up. Still using illegal drugs. Still racing with your friends. How do I know you aren’t just using me. How do I know you won’t throw me away when you’re done with me?”

“Kyungsoo I-“

“Because I’m there Jongin.” Kyungsoo sobs and Jongin sits up, pulling Kyungsoo up too. “I’m there. I’m at the point where if you leave me the day before court I would still lie for you. And I’m scared. Because I love you too much already. And I don’t know how to stop.”

“Fuck Soo. I’m sorry. I didn’t know you felt this way. Shit, I’m a fucking asshole.” Jongin holds his face in his hands and groans. “I wasn’t expecting to truly fall for you, Bug eyes. Loosing my mother, it broke something in me and I was tired of holding in my anger so I exploded. I do everything I want, when I fucking want and think about the consequences, well actually never. “

“Am I one of your consequences?” Kyungsoo’s eyes are vulnerable and terrified of his answer. “Being with me and getting me high?”

“No,” Jongin quickly but sternly answers. He stares lovingly at Kyungsoo beautiful face, he thinks how lucky he is to have him here and something foreign yet warm begins growing in his chest, making it tight. “You are … my exception, Kyungsoo.” 

“I know I have a lot to work on and I’m sorry I have been hurting you.” Jongin apologizes, rubbing the pad of his thumb across Kyungsoo’s plump lower lip.

“It’s ok.” Kyungsoo bites the tip of his thumb lightly and finally smiles again. 

“It’s not but I’m selfish and I’ll believe you.” Jongin whispers and Kyungsoo yawns. Jongin leans in and kisses Kyungsoo passionately, hoping the butterflies he feels in his stomach stay in there forever. 

Kyungsoo nods and grins. “You know I think weed isn’t all that crazy.”

“How’s that?” Jongin asks. 

“Because all it’s done is make me sleepy.”

“And even more adorable,” Jongin adds softly rubbing the back of his hands across one of Kyungsoo’s warm cheeks. “Really adorable.”

“I’m am adorable.” With that, Kyungsoo closes his eyes and burrows closer to Jongin’s chest. Jongin stares in awe as Kyungsoo tucks his head under Jongin’s chin and lets out a cute whine before sleeping. Jongin stares at Kyungsoo some more and slowly a dreadful feeling grows in the pit of his stomach.

Kyungsoo is too good for him. Kyungsoo was feeling hurt and less than because of him. Kyungsoo is currently high because of him. He closes his eyes, hoping sleep will be able to fix it all.

\-------------------------------- 

  
Jongin’s awaken a few hours later by loud constant banging on his front door. He looks over at a fast asleep Kyungsoo and smiles before dressing in his grey sweats only. He opens the door before checking who it is, something he’ll come to regret pretty soon.

A small but very intimidating woman is standing in front of him, wearing a black trench coat and dark sunglasses despite it being night time. The woman removes her sunglasses and glares up at Jongin, clearly judging his entire being. 

“Mrs.Do?!” Jongin covers his chest with his arms and clears his throat. “H-How do you know where I live?”

Mrs.Do raises her phone, displaying a type of map on her screen. “Tracking app. Did you really believe I would let my son do as he wishes without precautions?”

Jongin shakes his head, too scared to answer any other way. 

“And good thing I did. By the looks and smell of it, you’ve consumed cannabis in my son’s presence. Now I’m not delusional, there’s also the possibility that you made Kyungsoo participate as well, and the fact that he hasn’t come to see who’s at the door also tells me he’s either asleep or high out of his mind. Please stop me if I’m wrong.”

Jongin can see rage and fury underneath her cool demeanor, so he shakes his head once more. 

“Come now child, speak.” Her eyes are focused on him, and Jongin understands why Kyungsoo can’t against her.

“You’re correct. He is…high.” Jongin confesses and contrary to what he expected, she simply sighs, putting her cell phone away.

“You have to let him go, Jongin. You must know that.” 

“I can’t..” Jongin whispers, his skin feeling hot despite it being cold outside. “I love him.”

“Love?” This time she does seem visibly upset. “What do you know about love Jongin?You were raised in an upper-middle class household with a hard working father, loving house mother, and caring older brother but that’s what it looked like from the outside. Your family was far from the perfect wasn’t it? … your mother.. isn’t much of a loyal housewife, is she?” 

Jongin can feel his temper slipping out of his control, but the last thing he wants to do is hurt a woman, especially Kyungsoo’s mother.

“Your mother didn’t show you true love when you most needed it, and your father is incapable of facing reality, therefore didn’t teach what true love really is. You’ve been in and out of juvenile, your friends are criminals and potheads like you. You beat up people for fun and mess around with boys when you want. Tell me, where was it when you learned true love.”

“With Kyungsoo. He is different. He’s…good.” Jongin mutters out, his eyes glossy with tears. “I know he’s too good for me, believe me I do. And maybe everything you said is true but it doesn’t change the fact that I love him….I love him and I don’t think I can stay away from him.”

“You’re going to have to Jongin. If not for your own selfish reasons, then for him.” Mrs.Do grits out. “Do you honestly believe I’ll continue to allow him being with you?” 

Jongin looks at her again and frowns “What are you going to do?”

“The correct thing. I have family in London, and their schools are more than adequate for his education. He’ll be utterly distraught with having to leave his family and friends, but in the future he’ll grow to understand that it was for his own good.”

“You can’t do that to him, he’ll be alone, he’ll hate you-“

“No, Jongin, he’ll hate you. Yes he might be mad at me for a long time, but I’m his mother. You on the other hand will be the boy who broke his heart and used him as a jail-free card. He’ll hate you.”

“That’s a lie!” Jongin yells. “I would never do that!”

“It doesn’t matter if you would or wouldn’t do it Jongin. That’s what I’ll tell him once he’s thousands of miles away. Then it won’t matter if it’s true or not.”

“Please don’t do this.” Jongin begs, wiping at his eyes. “I don’t want him to hurt.”

“Then let him go. You know this was never going to last.” 

Jongin shakes his head, and rubs his face again. “Don’t send him to London.”

“So you’ll break up with him.” Jongin nods his head but raises a finger. “Under one condition.”

“I beg your pardon? Do you realize I could just send him off tonight! What makes you think you have the right to make conditions!” She hisses angrily but Jongin holds his ground.

“If you do that I’ll tell him the truth and I swear to god you won’t be able to finds us ever.” It seems his threat gets to her so Jongin continues. “Let us be together, with no interference for a month.” 

Mrs.Do scoffs, already declining. “After the month, I will personally turn him away and never see him.” 

“How do I know you won’t just run away with him?” 

“You can track me. Do whatever you think is necessary but don’t come between us for the month.” Mrs.Do doesn’t answer immediately, and Jongin holds his breath in fear she’ll reject it.

“Fine, obviously I’ll have all of this in writing so be aware, I’ll be sending someone this week. And as for Kyungsoo, not a word to him.”

“I understand.” Mrs.Do puts on her sunglasses again and sighs. “Mrs.Do, there’s something else.”

“What?” Jongin proceeds to tell her his last condition and her entire body language changed for a second before quickly going stoic and indifferent again.

“Are you sure?” She asks and Jongin smiles, realizing that although she is the reason he’ll have to say goodbye to the love of his life forever, she’s just doing what she believes is best for her son.

“Yes.”

“Well then,” She nods her head and walks away leaving Jongin alone.

He waits a while longer before walking back to the room, where Kyungsoo is still sleeping soundly. He brushes the younger’s hair back and sobs into his hand.

“I have to let you go.” Jongin whispers in Kyungsoo’s ear. He stays awake for bit longer until sleep takes his thoughts and conscious.

  



	7. 7. Slice of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD!!!!

At first, Jongin was skeptical about Mrs. Do keeping her promise, but a week has passed without any of her intrusion or schemes. It doesn’t make him forget everything she told him though. It’s not like he doesn’t know. He knows, more than anyone, that Mrs. Do is right. He isn’t up to par to be Kyungsoo’s forever, no matter how much he wants to be. 

“Jongin? Are you asleep?” Jongin stares over at a cozy looking Kyungsoo, who’s wearing a face mask and a fluffy pink headband. He’s holding up the remote and wearing an irresistible pout. 

“I’m sorry bug eyes, you say something?” Kyungsoo nods, but his pout remains.

“I was asking you to help me pick a movie. Are you tired?” Jongin shakes his head, and pulls the younger right beside him on the sofa. He mentally curses himself for wasting such precious time he has with Kyungsoo. Jongin only has a month left with Kyungsoo, he can’t afford to feel miserable.

“Hey Jongin, my break is coming up and now that mother is no longer being crazy…how about we go on a little vacation…just you and… me?”

Jongin looks down at a flushed and nervous Kyungsoo staring up at him.

“Fuck yes I would, baby.” Jongin leans down to kiss him, the cold mask wetting his face a bit.

“Oh sorry.” Kyungsoo peels the mask off and leans up to give Jongin another kiss. 

“What did you have in mind?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo’s eyes brighten in excitement. 

“I was thinking the beach. My parents have a beach house and I already lied to my mom and said I was going with my friends so-“

“Leave the house to me.” Jongin sits up straight, an idea coming to him. “I know the perfect place.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo looks at him suspiciously but nods his head. “I’m counting on you then.”

“I’m really looking forward to this.” Jongin leans closer to Kyungsoo and presses a light kiss on his cheek. “I can’t wait.”

“Me too.” Kyungsoo nervously responds, hoping Jongin can’t sense his fear. The fear that comes to all of them at some point in a new relationship.

“It’s almost midnight, I think I should go before your mom comes and kicks me out.” Jongin stands up and throws on his leather jacket. Kyungsoo follows him out to the front door, all the way pouting and holding Jongin back.“You know I can’t stay, baby.”

Kyungsoo hugs Jongin by the waist, his head fitting perfectly under Jongin’s chin, and looks up.

“I know, I just miss you.” Kyungsoo tip toes, asking for a kiss, which Jongin gives him passionately.

When Kyungsoo begins to push his tongue in Jongin’s mouth, the older chuckles and pulls away. “Little vixen, you want me to stay that bad?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t respond, instead he burrows his face in Jongin’s firm chest, inhaling his intoxicating scent. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Soo.”

“Okay.” Kyungsoo finally lets go, and Jongin presses on last kiss on his forehead. 

“I love you, bug eyes.” Jongin whispers and Kyungsoo can feel his fears slowly vanishing. “I love you, too.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Making amends with his friends was not easy, but after Baekhyun swore he would never smoke again and cried his eyes out, Kyungsoo couldn’t reject him anymore. Junmyeon had apologized too, and Kyungsoo had followed.

“Guys, I need your help.” Baekhyun looks up from his phone and Junmyeon puts down his book. Having independent study together was lucky, because Kyungsoo didn’t know when else to ask.

“What is it?” Junmyeon asks. Kyungsoo looks to the sides and then leans closer, whispering. “I’m going on a trip with Jongin and…well it isn’t the first time we’re to be alone..but it’s our very first time going away alone together and I have this feeling that he…that Jongin wants to have sex.”

His friends don’t respond right away to his word babble, and this makes him even more embarrassed. But Junmyeon finally speaks up.

“Do you want to have sex with Jongin or did he ask you?”

“No. No he didn’t ask for sex. I just—the beach weekend. We’re going to be alone..for two nights..and he said he’s looking forward to it so I-“

“Jumped to conclusions and thought he meant he wanted to pop your pretty cherry?” Baekhyun finishes and all three of them giggle at his words. Kyungsoo can feel his stress dissolving as his friends continue to laugh.

“Well, do you want to have sex or not?” Junmyeon asks again and Kyungsoo covers his face, as he blushes. 

“I…being intimate…is another way to be close to Jongin. I want to with Jongin, but I don’t have a clue of what to do.”

Junmyeon rubs his back and nods. “We will help you out. We just want to make sure you’re consenting to it.”

“I am. I want to have sex.” Kyungsoo shyly confesses and Baekhyun chuckles. “Okay let’s start with protection…”

As his friends continue to give him pointers, a warm safe feeling grows in his chest for them. He couldn’t have asked for better friends.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Friday arrives faster than ever and Kyungsoo is feeling all kinds of emotions. Baekhyun volunteered to help him pack his duffle bag while he got in the shower to prep.

One of the things Kyungsoo learned from his friends is that anal sex can be very painful and messy if done the wrong way. He turns on the faucet and tries to calm his shaking hand as he grabs the liquid soap and pours some on his fingers. 

He slowly presses one finger in and he closes his eyes, waiting for the pain. Kyungsoo opens his eyes and sighs in relief. It doesn’t feel so bad. He pours some more soap and begins to move his finger around. He can feel how hot his face is becoming and just the thought of Jongin doing this to him makes him hard.

He starts to add more fingers and move them inside him until he almost slips in the shower when his entire body tingles. He hadn’t realized his fingers were in so deep. Kyungsoo continues to explore his body until Baekhyun knocks on the door, telling him it’s almost time.

He pulls his fingers out, causing himself to moan loudly. He closes his mouth afterwards, hoping Baekhyun did not hear him. He turns on water and finishes his shower.

Once he’s out and dressed, he sees Baekhyun waiting for him with his bag. 

“Your mother is downstairs pacing up and down like a madwoman. We better hurry before she changes her mind.” Kyungsoo nods and they sprint downstairs where his mother stops him by the wrist.

“Are you not going to say goodbye?” She scoffs when Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and huffs. 

“I’m going away for two nights, stop acting like I’m never going to see you again.” Mr.Do chuckles while Mrs.Do purses her lips in distaste. 

“Bye father, I’ll miss you the most.” Kyungsoo hugs Mr.Do tight and the older man laughs. Kyungsoo then looks up to the stairs and winks at Seungsoo, who was waving down at him, before running out the door.

“Do Kyungsoo, come back here!” Kyungsoo chuckles at his mother’s yelling, which can be heard from outside.

Junmyeon has the car running already, and he speeds off as soon the card door closes. The three of them are laughing their hearts out, and it only gets louder when Kyungsoo realizes he left wearing his house slippers. 

When they get to Jongin’s place, Kyungsoo gets off with his bag and reminds his friends to avoid his mother the whole weekend. 

“Have fun Kyungsoo.” Junmyeon chuckles, finding Kyungsoo’s excitement adorable.

“Don’t need to tell him that, look at his face. You’re so in love, Soo.” Baekhyun coos and Kyungsoo bites down at his lip. His friend’s faces fall when they notice Kyungsoo’s watery eyes.

“Hey, you okay?” Baekhyun holds open his arms and Kyungsoo runs into them, Junmyeon joining their hug immediately. 

“I’m scared. What if I’m making a mistake. I mean Jongin..he’s so..I don’t want to get hurt.” Is all Kyungsoo can manage to say and his friends nod. 

“It’s okay to be scared, first love is supposed to be scary. But it’s also lovely and when you’re old, like your mom-“ Kyungsoo laughs at this and Junmyeon wipes his tears away, “When you’re old, you’ll think back to this moment and want to live it all over again. So go for it. Be bold and cherish it. Because sadly, when it comes to love, getting hurt is a guarantee, so make it worth it.”

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo sniffs, smiling gratefully at Junmyeon.

Baekhyun hugs him tighter and then looks over at Junmyeon with a sly smile. “Did you swallow a teen help book before coming?” 

“Shut it!” Junmyeon blushes red and clears his throat. “Go on up Kyungsoo, Jongin is waiting.” 

“Okay, bye guys, I love you.”

“We love you too.”

“Don’t do anything you don’t want to!” Baekhyun yells as Kyungsoo enters the building.

The both of them stand there for a while before entering the car, both whispering to each other that they’d kill if anything bad happens to their friend.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"God I missed you so much." Jongin says as he kisses Kyungsoo's neck softly.

“You saw me yesterday.” Kyungsoo giggles but doesn’t let go of his boyfriend.

“Are you ready to go?” Kyungsoo nods and Jongin presses a kiss on his lips. 

“You know you’re secret beach house is starting to scare me.”

“Aww baby don’t you trust me?” Kyungsoo crosses his arms and Jongin chuckles. “Yes I do.”

“So you won’t object to this?” Jongin slips a silk blind fold out of his back pocket and Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow, looking at it suspiciously.

“What’s that for?" 

“Your eyes.” Jongin walks behind Kyungsoo and slowly puts up the blind fold to the younger’s eyes. When Kyungsoo doesn’t object, Jongin ties it softly. 

"Don't worry.” Kyungsoo shivers as Jongin’s lips and deep voice touch his ear. “You're going to love it." 

Kyungsoo feels the warm air on his skin and can smell the salt from the sea. They’re finally at the beach then. Jongin holds his hand tight and takes his bag. 

“So we are at the beach.” Kyungsoo can hear Jongin laugh and soon they’re walking out of the deep sand and onto pavement.

They walk a bit more until they come to a stop.

“It’s here."Jongin lets go of his hand and Kyungsoo can hear a door being unlocked. Jongin hugs him from behind and pushes him slowly inside. 

“I’m going to take it off now.” Jongin unwraps the blind fold and he grins when he hears Kyungsoo gasp.

"Jongin...." Kyungsoo whispers trying to fight back his tears.

"Do you like it?" Jongin asks nervously and Kyungsoo turns around lightly hitting Jongin’s bicep before throwing his arms around Jongin’s shoulders. 

“Yes you dork!” Kyungsoo looks up at the beach house he and his brother used to imagine with when they were kids. It’s much more cozy and warm than he ever imagined.

“How did you book it for the weekend?” Kyungsoo asks as he places kisses all over Jongin's face. 

“I have conections. Come on let's go to the porch."Jongin pulls him out to a candle light dinner. The sun is setting and the clouds and ocean are painted a pretty pink with orange. It’s like something out of a movie and Kyungsoo is overwhelmed. 

"Why is there only one chair?" Kyungsoo looks over at Jongin, noticing the dinner set up.

"Because I want to feed you in my lap." Jongin smirks and pulls his boyfriend down on his lap.  
"I swear." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but a smile reaches his face. 

"Let's eat." Jongin pours them a red wine and opens the still warm take out box of pasta. 

"Only one glass okay." Jongin smiles playfully at Kyungsoo."Because you're still a kid."

“Fuck off.” Kyungsoo whines and Jongin laughs again. 

“Okay drink it all if you want.” Kyungsoo takes a big gulp and opens his mouth for Jongin to feed him. 

"Ahh." Jongin smiles and Kyungsoo eats the food happily.

"You too, say ahh." Kyungsoo takes a fork with pasta and holds it up.

"Ahh." Jongin opens his mouth wide and Kyungsoo finds it so adorable that he purposely misses his mouth.

"Hey!" Jongin pouts, reaching for a napkin but failing. "You got it all over my face."

"I'll clean it up." Kyungsoo seductively claims, leaning forward to lick it off his cheek.

Jongin pulls him off and Kyungsoo frowns.

"Did you not like it?" Kyungsoo bites down on his lip and Jongin shakes his head.

"I loved it, but if you do that I won’t be able to control myself." Jongin confesses, his eyes trailing down to Kyungsoo’s lips. "It's too sexy."

"What if I....told you I want you to loose control." Kyungsoo shyly looks away when Jongin doesn’t respond and tries to get up but Jongin’s hold tightens on his hips.

"Do you mean that...I mean.. are you sure?” Jongin’s eyes are darker than before. He's hard by now but his love for Kyungsoo is even greater. Even though he would love to bend his boyfriend over the table, he needs to make sure.

"I want to Jongin. I'm ready."Jongin nods and picks Kyungsoo up. Kyungsoo cups Jongin's face and pulls him in for a sloppy kiss. Jongin moans into the kiss when Kyungsoo licks his upper lip. He takes them upstairs to the master bedroom without once letting go of Kyungsoo's lips. 

He places Kyungsoo down hovering over him. Both out of breath from their make-out session.

"Are you sure?" Jongin asks him again kissing his bare collar bones.

"Yes..j-just do something already." Kyungsoo begs rolling his hips upwards.

Jongin smirks bitting Kyungsoo's lower lip. He sits up and throws his shirt off showing his fitted tan chest. Kyungsoo can’t keep his eyes off of him.

Jongin pulls Kyungsoo's shirt off and takes in his gorgeous boyfriend. 

Jongin leans down and starts kissing Kyungsoo’s jawline, gently moving down to his neck. He leaves dark love bites all around the younger’s pale skin, glad he's the first one to ever see Kyungsoo like this. He attaches his lips to the shorter's chest teasingly.

"Jongin...." Kyungsoo moans softly and Jongin want to remember that sound forever.

"Take them off." Kyungsoo whines pulling on his pants. Jongin moves down to unbutton and unzip Kyungsoo's jeans. He rolls them down, including his boxers. He feels Kyungsoo tense a little.

"Don't worry I'll go slow."Jongin assures him moving the clothing out of the way.

Kyungsoo blushes and closes his legs in embarrassment.

"Don't hide baby." Jongin pecks his mouth. But Kyungsoo still covers himself.

"Then take your pants off too!"

"Take them off for me, then." They switch places so Kyungsoo can sit on top.

Jongin thinks it's so adorable how Kyungsoo's eyebrows furrow together as he undoes his jeans. And then how his eyes widen at when he finally rolls down Jongin’s boxers.

"You're so......" Kyungsoo's face turns red and he can't finish his sentence."How is it going to fit?"

"I'll be gentle." Jongin reaches to the nightstand for condoms and lube.

"Alright this might feel weird but I promise it will get better." Jongin spreads Kyungsoo's legs admiring every single inch of his body. He opens the lube bottle and pours some on his finger.

Jongin slowly pushes a slick finger inside Kyungsoo's entrance.

"Ahh it hurts!" Kyungsoo cries out and Jongin stops moving.

"Relax your body." Jongin kisses Kyungsoo’s face to distract him from the slight pain. 

"Ngh!" Kyungsoo groans, the sensation feeling weird and cold. It feels different when Jongin does it that when he did it.

"I'm going deeper okay." Jongin warns him and waits for Kyungsoo to nod. Jongin pushes even deeper and this time Kyungsoo groans in pleasure.

“Do that again.” Kyungsoo sighs out and Jongin just smirks, kissing those pouty lips.

"I'm going to add another finger."Jongin says sliding his two fingers in and out.

"It feels good." Kyungsoo moans again, closing his eyes in bliss.

"You're tight." Jongin groans. "I can't wait until I'm inside you."

"Do it." Kyungsoo pleads, his eyes slightly wet from tears. "I need you inside me."

“Fuck”, you’re perfect.” Jongin whispers, moving to unwrap the condom.

Jongin pours a big amount of lube on his cock, making sure its slick.

"I'm going in okay."Jongin says. Kyungsoo nods, licking his lips nervously.

Jongin leans down to kiss Kyungsoo and he wraps his hand around Kyungsoo's arousal. Kyungsoo closes his eyes tightly as he bites Jongin's lower lip as he feels Jongin slowly and painfully entering him.

"Ahh!" Kyungsoo cries as Jongin moves in him. 

"God you feel so good."Jongin moans, moving his hand up and down to ease Kyungsoo’s pain.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo moans pulling Jongin a bit deeper inside of him.

"I love you, Kyungsoo.”Jongin pants thrusting a bit faster.

"I..I love you too." Kyungsoo breathes out, running his hands up and down Jongin’s back.

Jongin rolls his hips sensually, keeping a slow pace.

"Shit Kyungsoo." Jongin grunts, leaning down to make a hickey on his neck.

Kyungsoo holds onto Jongin's shoulders tightly as he pushes in, hitting it every time, which makes Kyungsoo cover his mouth to lower his moans.

"Don't hold back baby." Jongin tells him."I want to hear you say my name."

"J-Jongin!" Kyungsoo cries, feeling pressure on his crotch.

Jongin moans once he feels Kyungsoo's walls clenching around him.

"Are you near baby?" Jongin asks, licking the tip of Kyungsoo's ear.

"Y-yes." Kyungsoo moans, small tears rolling down his eyes.

"Then come for me." Jongin commands.

A few more rolls of hips and Kyungsoo is a moaning mess underneath Jongin, getting cum all over their chests.

"Shit I'm close too." Jongin grunts speeding just a bit.

"Come."Kyungsoo whispers.

"Fuck." Jongin releases into the condom slowly riding out his orgasm.

"Are you okay?" Jongin pulls out and it makes Kyungsoo shiver. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine." Kyungsoo assures him kissing his lips.

"I had a hard time controlling myself." Jongin blushes. "You just felt really good and knowing I was your first really makes me happy."

"It felt good for me too." Kyungsoo admits, hie face pink and hair damp from sex.

"You are now all mine, completely mine." Jongin hugs him tight.

"Only yours." Kyungsoo reassures him.

“Let's go get cleaned up." Jongin smiles, trying so hard not cry in front of Kyungsoo. The younger doesn’t notice.

"I love you." Kyungsoo says as they sit outside on porch, enjoying the ocean breeze.

"I love you more.” Jongin responds and Kyungsoo smiles.

"How much more?" Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow turning around and wrapping his arms around Jongin’s neck. 

“Mmmh.” Jongin looks up at the night sky and slowly grins. “From here all the way to the sky." Jongin turns his head and meets Kyungsoo's stunning eyes.

"How far high?" Kyungsoo adds and Jongin grins.

"About 100 feet. 100 feet above the sky."

"That was really corny." Kyungsoo laughs trying to relax his uncontrollably beating heart.

"But you loved it."Jongin hugs him closer and Kyungsoo melts.

"100 feet above the sky is a pretty big distance from here. I mean that's passing the sky we see that's in the galaxy already I doubt that's how mu-"

Jongin cuts him off with a kiss.

"That distance is nothing compared to the way I feel for you."Jongin seriously admits.”It only describes a portion of my love.”

Kyungsoo can feel warm tears fall down his cheeks and Jongin embraces him. They stay close until a small but clear growl comes from Kyungsoo’s stomach.

"Was that your stomach?"Jongin asks a blushing Kyungsoo.

"We didn't get to finish our dinner."

"You're so cute." Jongin laughs. "Come on let's go eat."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jongin wakes up first and looks down at Kyungsoo peacefully sleeping. The younger is cuddled close to him, his head resting on Jongin’s chest. Jongin can feel his heart begin to ache at the thought of letting Kyungsoo go. He wants nothing more in the world than to freeze this moment forever. He never wants this weekend to end.

Kyungsoo rustles in the bed, slowly waking up. “Jongin?” He tilts his head up from Jongin’s chest to see his face.

"Morning...well almost afternoon its past 11:00am." Jongin reaches to move Kyungsoo's bangs to a side.“I guess we really went all out last night didn't we." 

Kyungsoo blushes, thinking about last night. After they finished their dinner, Jongin thought it would be fun to have another round in the kitchen. Which then lead for them to have it in the living room, the porch, the jacuzzi outside and in the shower.

"My butt is so sore, how am I going to go home like this?!" Kyungsoo huffs and pushes Jongin away when the older gives him a smug look.

"Don't go home then." Jongin hugs Kyungsoo tightly."Stay here with me forever."

"As much as I would love to, I have to get home today or my mother will freak out and drive out to our beach house only to find my friends and your friends doing unspeakable things.” Kyungsoo sighs out and Jongin presses a kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“Unspeakable things? Maybe we should be doing some of that too.” Jongin sits up to pull the covers off them and Kyungsoo yelps at being naked.

“Jongin give me back the blanket. I’m naked!” Jongin throws his head back in laughter throwing the blanket farther away. 

“I was literally inside you these past two nights. It’s all I’ve seen before.” Jongin traps Kyungsoo with his arms and legs, and leans down to kiss his swollen lips.

“You’re so crude, Jongin.” Kyungsoo murmurs, but ceases to cover himself. 

“I’m a delinquent, don’t you remember. You told me so yourself.” Jongin teases, pressing another wet kiss to his lips. 

“You’re stunning.” Kyungsoo blurts out and Jongin is the one blushing now. “I don’t think those things about you anymore. You’re Jongin. Stunning, sweet Jongin.”

“I love you!” Jongin yells and pulls Kyungsoo into a tight hug. 

“Ow Jongin, my bones!” Kyungsoo whines playfully but Jongin doesn’t let him go. 

And through the remainder of their day, Jongin keeps Kyungsoo close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse all the errors and for such a late update


	8. 8. Pretty When I Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the laaate update. and for this mess of a chapter. super angsty warning. also bad spelling.

Never has one month gone so quick for Jongin. It was almost cruel how fast time flew and now he has to do something that will ultimately destroy him. 

It took everything in him not break down when he made love to Kyungsoo for the first time and the times after that. Knowing he will never hold his person again. It just wasn’t fair. 

Kyungsoo’s text message turns his phone on and all Jongin can do is stare at the sweet words his boyfriend has sent. He turns his screen off and lights his cigarette. 

————————————————————  
Baekhyun and Junmyeon look at one another before turning to their friend.

“Hey Soo, Baek and I wanted to ask you something but don’t get mad.” Junmyeon speaks first.

Kyungsoo looks up from his Alfredo pasta and furrows his eyebrows. “Why would I get mad?”  
“Well, it’s about….the lawsuit.” Baekhyun whispers and immediately Kyungsoo’s mood sours. 

“I still don’t know when it is. My mother hasn’t told me, I think she’s just going to throw me in the car and force me to go to the court.” Kyungsoo sighs in distress. “I just know it’s coming up, his lawyers talked to me asking to be very clear about Jongin’s actions, I swear I’m going to die of stress.”

"Are you really going to able to lie for him?" Baekhyun asks. "I mean you can hardly lie to your mom."

"I have to, I don’t have a choice. If I don't then Jongin will go to jail. I just- this whole thing and then Jongin being weird it’s driving me crazy.” Kyungsoo groans in frustration and pushes his food forward. 

“What about Jongin? Is he giving you trouble over the lawsuit too?” Junmyeon asks and Kyungsoo shakes his head. 

“No, we don’t really talk about it. I just….he hasn’t been acting the same recently. I just…I might be crazy paranoid but ever since that night at the beach house he’s been so distant. He barely answers my text and calls and the other day we went to dinner and I swear he looked like he would rather be hanging with my mother than me. Am I crazy? I mean, am I imagining things?”

“What?! No! That doesn’t sound like him at all. Have you asked him what’s wrong?” Kyungsoo shakes his head and his eyes begin to water. 

“I’m scared to ask. What if it’s me. What if he doesn’t...love me anymore.” Kyungsoo covers his face and begins to sob to his friends. 

“Honey, I’m sure it’s nothing. Maybe his Dad is on his ass about the lawsuit.” Junmyeon tries to calm Kyungsoo down. 

“Something is wrong. And I’m sorry for what I’m about to say but what if the timing isn’t coincidently.” Junmyeon glares at Baekhyun and shakes his head for him to stop. “Look, I know you love Kai, but I can't help but remember what he said to you that day at the race tracks. That he would make you fall for him so he could get you to lie. I know I'm probably wrong but I care about you Kyungsoo and well the other day I overheard Yixing on the phone with him.”

"What did you hear?" Kyungsoo asks.

"It's just......I heard Yixing arguing with Kai last night. Yixing kept saying the words lawsuit and jail time. He called him an idiot and said you deserved better. “ Baekhyun frowns when he sees the hurt in Kyungsoo's eyes. "I'm sorry, it’s stupid I bet it means nothing. I just don’t…want you to get hurt."

“Nice going Baekhyun, now he's going to be second guessing everything Kai does.” Junmyeon scolds Baekhyun who yells back.

"I'm just trying to look after him! I mean how strange that after they fuck, he starts to give you the cold shoulder!” 

"Guys stop it.. let me call him so we can meet up and talk.” 

Kyungsoo nervously looks down at his phone as he dials Jongin’s number. It’s not like he hasn’t thought about what Baekhyun just said. He has, multiple times and every single scenario ends with Jongin walking away after taking everything he wanted from him. The phone rings and after the 8th ring Kyungsoo hangs up the phone and looks up at friends. 

“Try again, maybe he wasn’t near his phone.” Junmyeon suggests and Baekhyun nods. 

Kyungsoo tries again and unexpectedly Jognin answers. 

“Hey, how are you.” Kyungsoo cringes at his awkward introduction but Junmyeon pats him on the back.

“Look, Kyungsoo this isn’t a good time.” 

“Oh, Sorry. I just missed you. I wanted to know if we could meet up?”

“Is there a real reason you called?”

Real? Since when did they ever need a real reason to call one another.

“I wanted to hear your voice. And tell you I love you.”

“Kyungsoo, I have to go. I’ll talk you later, I’m busy right now.” 

When the call cuts off, Kyungsoo looks at his friends and doesn’t realize a tear is falling down his cheek until Baekhyun wipes it away.

“He has something to do but we’re probably going to talk later tonight. Please don’t worry about me.” Kyungsoo stands up and hugs his friends, hoping they don’t feel his crying trembles. Whoever said dating bad boys was fun was a fucking liar.

————————————————————

Jongin hangs up his phone and smashes it on the floor in rage. He could feel Kyungsoo’s sorrow in his voice and he wanted nothing more than to take it away but this is the right chose. He can’t stay with Kyungsoo. It can never work.

Jongin throws on his jacket and grabs his keys, heading to the nearest bar.

When Jongin arrives , he goes straight to the bartender. As he drowns his misery in alcohol, he feels a body press next to his. 

“Hey love.” Taemin. Another reason to drink.

“Leave me alone Tae, I don’t want company.” 

“Oh? Could have fooled me, by how you and that preppy rat are literally inseparable. I’de say you look a little lonely.” Taemin smirks when Jongin reacts to the insult to Kyungsoo. “What, trouble in paradise?”

“Taemin shut up before I hurt you.” Jongin glares before he chugs down at shot. 

“Okay you being so violent still means you haven’t had enough yet.” Taemin orders another round and Jongin easily takes them. 

“Good boy, here take another.” Jongin doesn’t care at this point and he lets Taemin get him drunk. It isn’t until he starts swaying in the wooden stool and falls that the bartender calls it quit on the drinks. 

Jongin drunkly stumbles out of the bar and Taemin follows behind. 

"Jongin I don’t think you can drive like this-“

"I don't like you."Jongin slurs sloppily. "I love my Soo but I can’t tell him!" Jongin whines almost crying. “I would give everything to be with him forever but he needs more, more than me!”

"Calm down ugly, I know you and the preppy rat are together." Taemin rolls his eyes.”I’m just going to help you get home and stop you from fucking around with someone else, because the only person you're allowed to cheat with is me." 

Taemin hails a cab and pushes a drunk Jongin in.

"Soo soo Kyungsoo." Was all Jongin was saying on their way to his house. He finally knocked out after the billionth time he called for Kyungsoo.

—————————————————————

Kyungsoo decided to take matters into his owns hands and decided to sneak out of his house to Jongin’s place. But after waiting for 2 hours in front if his door, he was starting to regret coming. He looks at the time on his phone and sighs. It’s 2am, where could he possibly be at this hour? He had asked his friends if they were racing tonight but they had said no. Neither of them had any plans with Jongin either. How did things get so messed up.

His head shoots up when he hears foot steps nearing him. Kyungsoo stands up and smiles when he sees Jongin approaching him. His smile soon fades when Taemin also shows up, holding his boyfriends close, no less. 

“I can’t believe you did that shit to me." Jongin groans holding his head. “How the fuck did you manage that guy to give you his water anyways and how was it so cold, fuck I can still feel that shit on my head.”

“Yes well now you’re not drunk anymore. This way we can get to your bed in one piece.”

"Shhhh." Jongin whispers, touching Taemin’s lips with his fingers. “There will be no us in my bed.”

“Jongin?”

Both Taemin and Jongin look forward and suddenly all the color drains from Jongin’s face.

“Kyungsoo…what are you doing here?”

“What…what am I doing here?! You fucking asshole. I’ve been going crazy the past few weeks. Wondering what it was I did wrong to make you not want to be with me and I wait here, like a complete idiot for you to come home so we can talk and all you have to ask is why I’m here?” Kyungsoo can feel the tears running down his face this time, and he angrily wipes they off.

“I should leave.” Taemin whispers but Jongin stops him. 

“No, go inside I’ll be there.”

“Jongin what?” Taemin asks in shock, he looks over at Kyungsoo and hesitates but decides to listen to Jongin.

“Why?” Kyungsoo asks and Jongin can feel his strength weaken. “Jongin why? I don’t understand. Please explain it to me.”

“Kyungsoo what is there left to explain. It’s exactly as it looks.”

“No. You’re lying, you wouldn’t do that. I know you pretend to be this person because of your mom but I know the real you and you..you promised me. You promised Jongin.” Kyungsoo lets out a hear trenching sob and Jongin balls up his fists.

“You know nothing about me Kyungsoo, I gave you that impression but it wasn’t real. None of it was.” Jongin steps closer and Kyungsoo shakes his head. 

“Please, just tell me whats wrong so we can fix it, if it’s my mom, I can deal with her. If it’s me or my body I can do something about it, just please don’t do this. We can work through this, we can keep this relationship.”

“Fuck, how else can I spell this out to you! Look Kyungsoo, you held a certain fascination to me, when you were beautiful, delicate and untouched. But now you’re just like the other countless play things down at the tracks, rode hard and put away wet. I don’t want you anymore.”

Kyungsoo felt like Jongin had ripped out his very soul. He didn’t know what to say. What can you say to that?

“But the lawsuit.” Is what Kyungsoo manages and he knows he looks horrible. His eyes are swollen and spilling tears. His nose is red and stuffy. The pain in his throat is unbearable but he holds back his sobs. 

“Babe, I know you won’t sell me out. You want to believe this is real so bad you’ll lie in hopes to prove it.” Jongin can feel his facade crumbling down. He can’t take any more of this. “I’ll see you next Thursday, don’t let me down, bug eyes.”

And like that Jongin walks past him and into his apartment, not even sparing a glance back.

**Author's Note:**

> Re Posting this story for my older readers. I have made some edits but not changed the story.


End file.
